Is it too late?
by Korishlife
Summary: The story takes place after the fight Rory and Logan had when they had dinner with Jess. Logan needed space and thought Rory and him were over but Rory thought they were just taking some time apart. After a few weeks of partying and womanizing Logan knew that he made a huge mistake. Would he be able to make it up to her?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the rights to any character /setting or plot from Gilmore Girls**

It had been over three weeks since Logan had last seen Rory. He tried to put her to the back of his mind and get back to the guy he once was. Occasionally she would cross his mind but whenever he felt the urge to call her he would call up Colin and Finn for a night out or hook up with one of Honor's friends. These days he was having more nights out than ever but every morning he woke up with the same urge to check up on Rory. He had never had this feeling before and he wasn't sure if it was love but all he knew was that he couldn't last another day without talking to her. He knew it wasn't going to be easy given that the last time they spoke it resulted in a huge argument and they just didn't speak again. He didn't have many female friends so he knew who he should call to get advice on how to fix this.

 _ **Logan POV**_

He didn't know why he was so nervous about making the call; he was used to being confident in everything he did. Once he called it would mean that he was really committed to winning Rory back and he guessed she must be still hurting a lot from their last interaction .Could he put her through it all again ..When he was still unsure of his feelings? Did he just care for a lot or was it love? A million thoughts circled around in his mind but every instinct inside was pushing him to just do it. He went to his call log and hit the call button.

"Oh to what do I owe this please brother? I haven't heard from you since Thanksgiving" said Honor

"Well you know me I'm a busy guy" replied Logan

"More like you have been so buys partying and hooking up to find the time to see how your one and only sister is doing. But anyway it's unusual for call me this early in the morning so it must be important. What's up?" said Honor

"Ummm I'm actually looking for some relationship advice" said Logan

"Ohh so who is the new girl? Two relationships this year …Who is this new Logan?" asked Honor

"Well actually there is no new girl. It's an old girl" Logan laughed

"Into cougars are we?" Honor laughed

"No way that's not what I meant. I mean it's a previous relationship. It's about Rory" said Logan

"Oh the infamous Rory Gilmore. I told you were a fool to break up with her. I am glad you have come to your senses" said Honor

"Well that's where you come in .How do you think I can win her back?" asked Logan

"I can try to put in a good word for you if you want? The last time we spoke she seemed kind of shocked that it was over but I suggested a shopping trip for us girls. Maybe I can set it up and try to get you back in her good graces." Said Honor

"Wait a second .Did you say you spoke to Rory? When?" asked Logan

"I called her shortly after thanksgiving to convey my apologies for what an ass you were for dumping her. She didn't say much I assumed she was still pretty cut up. Why did you guys break up? You never told me why?" asked Honor

"See the thing is we didn't officially break up, we just didn't speak after our fight. We had a huge fight at the bar and I just didn't want to be a part of all that drama. I got so caught up with partying that I just put Rory to the back of my mind but I can't stop thinking about her" Logan said

"So you never broke up with her? She properly thought you guys were talking some time part...Well that is until I basically broke up with her for you. Ughhh Logan why do you these idiotic things?" asked Honor

"I know I made a mistake but how do it fix it now? Asked Logan

"It's going to take a lot of grovelling to make this better. Have you tried calling her?" asked Honor

"Ye I called and text her but no reply so far. I guess she must have blocked my number" said Logan

"Well I don't blame her. Why don't you go see her in person, that way she has to talk to you" suggested Honor

"I guess it's worth a shot" said Logan

"Let me know how it goes. You have a lot of ground to make up so maybe some grand romantic gesture is needed" Honor chuckled

"Fingers crossed. Thanks Honor. Talk to you later" Logan replied

Logan knew what he had to do . He would need to pull out all the stops to win her back. He would hang out at all her favourite spots in the hopes of running into her and if that failed he would go to her place. He just hoped that she would hear him out and not slam the door in his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the rights to any character /setting or plot from Gilmore Girls**

 **A/N: Is this version of the story Rory never took a break from Yale.**

It had already been a week or so of staking out Rory's regular haunts to no avail, it was as if she dropped off the face of the earth. He had hoped that he could just causally bump into her and start a conversation and avoid going to her place because he knew either he would have to deal with a door slamming in his face or even worse dealing with the wrath of Paris. But it seems as though both were unavoidable at this point and he was willing to face any uncomfortable situations he had coming if it meant he could see her again. So he set out for Rory's dorm with coffee and flowers in each hand.

 _ **Logan POV**_

He knocked on the door for what seemed like forever. He could hear noise inside so he knew that someone had to be home. All of a sudden the door flung open and there stood Paris, an encounter he had been dreading. There she stood with her furrowed brow ready to attack. Logan considered himself a fearless man but even he was no match for Paris. She was unpleasant at the best of times but this time she would have justifiable reasons for chastising him.

"What do you want Logan?" Paris barked

"Nice to see you too Paris. I hope you have been keeping well" smiled Logan

"Cut the pleasantries Logan, I have no time for your fake act of sincerity" she replied

"I assure you I come with nothing but my fullest sincerity. I actually came to see Rory. Is she home by any chance?" he asked

"You sincere, you must be joking. I am not sure if you know what that is" she retorted

"Ok I get it you're mad at me. I deserve it but I would really like it if I could speak to Rory if you would be ever so kind" he begged

"No can do buddy she is not here" she replied

"Ok so when will she be home. Can I leave her you a message to give to her?" he asked

"Why now Logan? It's been almost a month and not a peep from you. Now all of a sudden you rock up here wanting to see her. A little too late don't you think? Especially when she needed you most you were nowhere to be found" she shouted

"I needed some time to think but I'm ready now. I just need to see her and straighten this whole thing out and what do you mean she needed me. What are you not telling me?" he demanded

"I am not obligated to tell you anything Logan and frankly you don't deserve to know anything about her life since you chose to walk out of it" she said

"But with all due respect Paris that's not your call to make" he replied

"It is when I spent days with her in the aftermath of you being too cowardly to break up with her and making your sister do it for you" she shouted

"It wasn't like that. Is that Rory really thinks?" he asked

"What else would you expect her to think? Anyway I need to go Logan I really don't have time to sit here and chat with you all day" she stated as she attempted to close the door. But Logan wedged his foot in the gap to stop her.

"Logan I will call security! Dont think I won't" she shouted

"Paris there is no need for that. Just please tell me where she is. I have tried calling her cell a million times and nothing" he pleaded

"I cannot do that Logan and maybe that's a sign to just leave her alone! My hands are tied but I will tell you that Rory hasn't been here in the past few weeks and I really don't she needs you coming back into her life and making it worse at a time like this. Now goodbye Logan" she said as she slammed the door finally.

Logan was speechless! He was desperate to know where Rory was and what was going on. Paris was so vague but it was clear that Rory wouldn't be coming back to Yale anytime soon but why? He wondered if it was because of what happened between them. He knew what he needed to do next but what if she really was done with him.

He had already tried calling Rory's phone for the past week and he had still gotten no reply, with no joy with Paris he knew the only hope he had was to go to stars hollow and try to find her.

As he pulled into the driveway of the Gilmore residence, he was getting more and more concerned. Paris seemed so certain that there no was point in him trying to contact Rory but he couldn't just give up. He hopped out of the car and proceeded to knock on the door. As the door opened he prayed that it would Rory standing behind it but it was Luke

"Hi can I help you?" asked Luke

"Yes actually I am looking for Rory Gilmore .This is her house right?" Logan asked

"It is but can who are you and why do you want to speak to Rory" he asked

"Well see it's kind of a long story but I really need to talk to her. I haven't been able to get in touch with her .My name is Logan by the way" he said extending his hand out to shake Luke's hand

"As in Logan Huntzberger? I believe we met before at the wedding" Luke asked cautiously shaking Logan's handshake

"Yes that's me. Sorry about that, I didn't make the greatest first impression" he smiled

"You've got that right. Logan I have heard a lot about you. Not all good as I am sure you know. But you know right now isn't the best time I'm heading out in a few minutes and I thought you and Rory were over" Luke said

"We were or are I guess but I really need to see her. Please if you could just tell me where she is. I will out of your hair and on my way" he pleaded

"I am afraid it won't be that easy Logan. Maybe you should come in and seat down .There's something you need to know" Luke said as he nervously ushered Logan through the door.

Logan went through the door and sat on the couch. At least he was going to finally get some answers. But something told him he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the rights to any character /setting or plot from Gilmore Girls**

Logan sat on the couch tapping his foot nervously wondering what Luke could possibly have to tell him. It must have only been a couple of minutes since Luke disappeared into the kitchen but it felt like time had slowed down almost to a complete halt. Mid thought Luke remerged into the living room carrying too cups and his face filled with concern.

 _ **Logan POV**_

"I didn't know what you like to drink, but coffee is pretty much the only thing allowed in this house. So I hope it's okay" asked Luke

"A scotch would be good about now but I think considering it's barely lunch time it will do. Thanks! Luke not to be rude but can you tell me what's going on? You're killing me here? Is it bad?" begged Logan

"I'm not sure I should be even telling you this. Lorelei is going to kill me but I have feeling you are not going to give up anytime soon so its properly better I tell you then she does because that will not be pretty" said Luke

"I think that's a fairly accurate assessment. But I need to know" he replied

"So a little over three weeks ago Rory was in an accident" stated Luke

"What! What kind of accident .Is she okay? Why the hell didn't anyone tell me? Shouted Logan

"Well as far we knew you were out of the picture and given the circumstances we thought it was best to not contact you" he replied

"What circumstances? We had a fight...We were taking some space and figuring things out? Please just tell me what happened. Where is she? Can I go see her?" Begged Logan

"I don't think that's the best idea Logan Rory needs space and I think you need to respect that" said Luke

"Do you really think I can do that Luke? Just go home as if we never had this conversation. If you won't tell me where she is or what going on I will find out for myself" screamed Logan as he got up and furiously headed for the door.

"Look Logan I know there is nothing I can do to stop you but please just be careful" said Luke

"Ok! Thanks for the coffee Luke .Goodbye" said Logan as he jetted out the door

Logan started driving not exactly sure where he was going. He decided to pull over and find all the local hospital listings. She had to be in one of them but which one? He wondered what Rory was thinking. Had she forgotten about him or just thought he had completely forgotten about her? He needed to let her know that nothing could be further from the truth. He was about to start dialling the nearest hospital on the list but when he looked down he was getting call .It said caller unknown, Could it be Rory? He quickly hit accept.

"Hello! Rory?" Logan called out desperately

"Hello old pal. Sorry disappoint but unfortunately not. Are you talking to reporter girl again? " he asked

"Colin why are you calling me from an unknown number?" asked Logan

"Long mate story mate involving copious amounts of alcohol and a girls' soccer team" He laughed

"Ok I really don't want to know. Look Colin can I call you back later I am kind of in the middle of something here" Logan replied

"Anything I can help with? Trying to win reporter girl back with some grand gesture? I can be of assistance" Colin suggested

"Not quite. I will let you know when I know what's going on because right now I have no idea" he said

"How intriguing Hunztberger. Well I let you get back to it while I recuperate after the interesting weekend I have had. Good luck with whatever it is you're trying to do" Colin said

With that Logan hung up the phone. He didn't have time to chit chat with Colin about whatever sordid things he got up to at the weekend. He started calling every hospital in the vicinity but call after call all he got was 'Sorry there's no patient admitted under the name'. He was starting to lose hope of ever finding which hospital she was in. Why couldn't Luke just tell him, he couldn't stand the thought of Rory being in the hospital for weeks and thinking he just didn't care of forgot about her? After exhausting all of his options in the Star's Hollow area he widened his search further and it was then that he got the confirmation he was looking for. Rory had been admitted to a major hospital in New York. His heart sank as the nurse confirmed her name, he knew it must be serious but she refused to give out any details of what had happened to her. He started out on the road knowing that if he broke a few speed limits he could be there in under an hour.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the rights to any character /setting or plot from Gilmore Girls**

As Logan pulled up to the hospital he got out and abandoned his car. A hospital attendant shouted to him "You can't park here; you have to park in the designated parking lot". "I don't care just tow if you need to" Logan replied as he started running through the hospital doors. He ran to the nearest information desk and asked which department she would be in.

 _ **Logan POV**_

"I'm sorry sir but we can't give out that information when you are not a family member or spouse" the receptionist stated

"But when I called I was told she was here, so why can't you just tell me what department or at least how she is" he demanded whilst banging his fist on the reception desk

"Sir I am going to have asked you to calm down. There is nothing I can do! Maybe it would best if you contacted a relative of her for an update" she said firmly

"Well I guess I'm going to have to" he said walking away frustrated and defeated

He knew there was no point in going back to ask Luke again; he didn't have time to waste driving back knowing his efforts would properly be in vain anyway. He knew that he would need to use his social standing and connections to get his way, but he was hesitant to do that knowing Rory would hate it if she knew. But he was left with no choice; he would need to call his Dad. The thought itself filled him with dread; he hated bringing up Rory in conversation not because he didn't think she matched up to the high Huntzberger standards, but more because of how cruel they could be. He was not ready for the plethora of questions coming his way by opening up this can of worms.

"Logan what is this time? What's the damage? More sunken yachts" Mitchum barked

"It's nothing like that Dad" he replied

"So you weren't off with your life and death brigade buddies jumping out of planes drunk off the coast of Cape Cod?" He questioned

"Dad can we save the lecture for later. All though well deserved; I seriously need your help right now" Logan pleaded. Mitchum knew Logan wouldn't call for help unless absolutely necessary; he usually heard of Logan's escapades through his sister Honor and just paid the damages off.

"What is it son" Micthum asked sounding concerned for once

"It's Rory" Logan replied

"Oh yes Ms. Gilmore are you still seeing her these days" he asked

"It's a long story. I haven't spoken to her in a while but I just found out that she was in an accident a few weeks ago and I came to the hospital to see her and find out what happened but they won't tell me anything. Can you please pull some strings? I know you have some connections here!" Logan asked

"Leave it to me. I will get it done" Mitchum bluntly said as he hung up the phone abruptly

Logan was shocked; he couldn't believe that his Dad helped him no questions asked. Within minutes he could see the receptionist talking loudly with someone and passing the phone to a doctor; he knew this was his father's doing .Usually his father's behaviour angered him so much but in this situation he felt eternally grateful for all the power his father held. He intently watched the desk and then got up as the receptionist gestured for him to come. He followed her into the elevator and down a series of corridors that felt never ending .His heart was racing and his palms were sweating just thinking of what might be waiting for him at the end of their journey. As it seemed they were approaching their destination he could hear shouting and he wondered what was going on.

"What the hell gives you the right to tell him what room she is in? You have no right! Just because he is a Hunzberger he can do as he pleases? Does he own this hospital or something?" The woman shouted

"Well l I'm sorry Ms. Gilmore I tried to give you some warning. Mr. Huntzberger can be quite demanding and as a large donor of the hospital and a hospital board member. I was left with no choice" the doctor stated

"Oh typical well I can't say I'm surprised" the woman said letting out an exasperated sigh

"Rest assured I didn't tell him any confidential details" the doctor stated

"Thank you so much aren't you so kind" she said sarcastically

Logan had slowed down his pace as to not intrude on their conversation but it was too late she had caught his eye .Rory's Mom Lorelei stood there with her arms crossed and shot Logan a look that could kill, he knew this was not going to be an easy task.

"Oh and there he is the King himself. To what do we owe this honour your lord" she shouted sarcastically

"I'm so sorry to come here like this Ms. Gilmore. I really didn't want to just barge my way in here but I was desperate. I needed to know what happened to her" he said apologetically

"Why now Logan it has been weeks and you just rock up and throwing your status around and expecting to welcomed with open arms?" she shouted

"It's not like that I had no idea that Rory had been hurt" he replied

"Oh I think you know that's not true. Do you think having your sister break up with her didn't hurt her? You have caused her hurt in ways you don't even know" she screamed

"I know I messed up so badly; I never intended for that to happen. I thought I needed space and that I couldn't handle this whole relationship thing but I can't be happy without Rory" he shouted

"I think it's a little too late to come here and just expect everything to go back to normal just because you feel guilty. You find out she is in an accident, so you try to ease your guilty conscience by coming here. Well I can tell you it is not going to work" she said

"I promise you it's not like that at all. I realised I made a mistake and tried to call her, send endless messages and I even talked to Paris to no avail. It was only after talking to Luke that I found out she had been in an accident. I had no idea" Logan replied

"Luke told you. You have to be kidding me. What did he say?" she demanded

"He wouldn't tell me anything. He said she was in accident but wouldn't tell me anything else. I searched every hospital until I finally found out she was here and with some help from my Dad I made it this far. I am begging you please just tell me what has happened. I know I am not your favourite person in the world but just know that I love Rory and I just want to speak to her and explain?" he begged

"That won't possible Logan" she stated frankly

"I won't give up I will stay here all day, all week, all month ...as long as it takes. Can you please just ask her if she wants to speak to me even for one minute" he asked

"Like I said Logan it's not possible" she stopped abruptly looking to the floor and back up to meet Logan's face. He could see the tears falling slowly onto her cheek

"Logan Rory has been unconscious since the accident" she said holding back her tears

"What? Is she going to be okay? He desperately asked


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the rights to any character /setting or plot from Gilmore Girls**

 _ **Lorelei's POV**_

Lorelei couldn't believe that he has just shown up at the hospital, she had hoped he had just forgotten all about Rory. She knew that even thinking that was selfish but she couldn't help it; she had never liked Logan. Although she tried her best she couldn't get past his arrogance and entitled attitude and now he here was standing in front of her and all she could do was think back to the night it had all started three weeks ago. A night she would never forget and a memory that made it impossible to forgive Logan.

 _ **Flashback**_

She knew that Rory had taken the break up with Logan badly and making it worse that he didn't even have the balls to do it himself. She had tried to call her but she never picked up. She would message her, but all she would get back is short one word replies. She had never seen her like this and all she wanted to do was go there and take the pain away. But she knew that Rory just needed space and pressing her was the worst thing she could do in this situation. She didn't know Logan that well personally, but she knew that since Rory and him had gotten together, Rory had changed. But who was she to give relationship advice with her questionable past of bad decisions when it came to men. She decided to give it another shot and see if she was ready to talk about it. To her surprise she answered!

"Rory I finally reached you" she said excitedly but her excitement soon turned to worry

"Mom can I come see you. I know its late." she stuttered out while trying to catch her breath fighting back the tears

"Of course Rory what's wrong? Did something happen?" Are you okay? She asked

"I don't know Mom. I'm having the worse night. I just need to get out of here for a while" she cried

"Hun just tell me what happened. Maybe I can help? Is it about Logan?" Lorelei asked

"Ye" Rory said shortly letting out a deep breath

"Did he try and weasel his way back into your life? I could kill him. Isn't it bad enough breaking up with you through his sister? Can't he just leave you alone…Jeez! "She shouted

All of a sudden Rory started crying even harder. She wondered what she had said to make this situation worse. All she wanted to do was help.

"It's nothing like that. The opposite actually, Logan doesn't want to be with me Mom" Rory stated

"I know I am not the biggest fan of him but if you love him, why don't you go try and talk to him. If anything else it might at least give you some closure? Lorelei asked

"I did that Mom and it couldn't have gone worse Mom. I am such a fool I should have known it was over when he never called, but no like a fool I couldn't even take a hint when his sister called me…. I just had to go there and see for myself" she shouted

"You're not a fool Rory, he is the fool. Did you guys talk? Is that why you are so upset? Did he say something bad to you? If he did I will kill him" she replied

"No it's not like that. I never even got a chance to talk to him. He was too busy moving on I guess. Now I am parked like an idiot outside his place. " Rory said sadly

"Oh no Hun that sucks. It's totally his loss" she said sympathetically

"There he was walking into the elevator of his building kissing a gorgeous blonde. I was stupid to think I was ever good enough for him and here I am pathetically crying in my car outside his place when he is having the time of his life" Rory said

"Rory Gilmore don't you ever think like that. You are so much better than any girl he could ever get" she shouted

"Of course you would just say that. You're my mom it doesn't count" Rory said

"It's absolutely counts I know you better than anyone and you are so beautiful inside and out. Don't let him make you think otherwise" she demanded

"I don't know Mom. I just miss him but he was probably hooking up with girls the whole time. Was everything I felt we had a lie?" she asked

"I don't know what to tell you Hun. That boy is a mystery to me and all I want to do is go there and punch him in the face" she replied

"Me too Mom. So is it okay if I come there tonight? "She asked

"Sure Hun but isn't it too late …. It's already 1am. Are you sure you're okay to drive?" she asked

"I will be okay I am a little tired but I just want to get there and be away from this place" she said

"Ok Rory if you're sure I will be waiting here with all the necessary supplies…. Takeout, snacks...Alcohol…anything you need I've got it" she said smiling

"Ok Mom thanks .See you soon" she said trying to force herself to smile even a little

Lorelei waited up for hours and still no sign of Rory. At first when she couldn't get through to Rory on the phone she assumed that she had just fallen asleep when she went to grab her stuff form the dorm and would call her back in the morning . She had thought about calling Paris but decided against it .She never in her wildest dreams would have predicted what would come next. It was 5am in the morning when the call finally came through. She reached for the phone, getting ready to tell Rory not to worry and that they can go to Luke's for breakfast and coffee but it wasn't Rory.

"Hello is this Ms Gilmore?" asked the man on the other end of the line

"Yes that's me. Who may I ask is calling?" she asked worriedly

"I'm sorry to tell you this over the phone but I have you listed as the next of kin of one Lorelei Gilmore. Can you confirm your relationship to her?" he asked urgently

"Yes that's my daughter Rory. What's going on?" she screamed

"Your daughter was in involved in a single car collision in the early hours of this morning. She has been airlifted to the New York Presbyterian Hospital for urgent medical treatment" he stated

"What happened? Is she going to be okay?" she shouted

"I am sorry Mam I don't know the full details. I would advise you to make your way to the hospital as soon as you can" he said

"Ok I will goodbye" she said as hung up the phone.

She began shaking Luke to wake him up and scrambling to get dressed and get out the door as soon as she could. She didn't want Rory to be alone for a second longer than she needed to be. All the while in the back of her mind all she could do was blame Logan, if Rory hadn't of seen what she did maybe this would have never happened. She needed someone to blame and right now he fit the bill.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the rights to any character /setting or plot from Gilmore Girls**

 _ **Lorelei's POV**_

Standing in front of the person she deemed responsible for this all was hard to stomach. With all that said she knew that it wasn't her choice to make and even though Rory couldn't speak for herself right now she knew that she loved Logan. As much as it pained her, she decided to at least give him a chance and when Rory came around she could decide for herself. She turned to give him the answers he so desperately wanted.

"We are not sure Logan. Rory was in a bad way when she came in, she had to be airlifted here because of how severe her injuries were" she stated

"What kind of injuries? "He asked

"She had some broken ribs, head trauma and internal bleeding .When they admitted her she had to have emergency surgery, which was a success but she still has swelling on her brain so they have placed her in an induced coma. We won't know if there will be any lasting damage until it's time to wake her up? Lorelei said with sadness in her voice

"And when will that be?" he asked panicked

"We have no idea. It could days, weeks …months. It's just a waiting game at this stage" she said flatly

"How the hell did this happen. Was it some idiot drunk driver? Rory is always so careful when she is driving "he said

"Well when after Rory talked to Honor she was a mess .I couldn't get a hold of her, she was a mess. That is until one night around three weeks ago I managed to get in contact with her but she had gone to see you" she said coldly

"What? No I didn't see her. We hadn't spoken to her since the big fight we had. I may have got some calls and texts but I thought it was best to just give us both some space" he said frazzled

"You may not have seen her but she definitely seen you. She went by to your place to talk or get closure...to be honest I am not really sure. When she got there she seen you getting into the elevator of your building with a girl" she said

"Oh my god If I had known..." he stuttered

"If you had known. You would have done what Logan? Just be honest with yourself it was over between you guys but you couldn't even have the decency to answer her calls or texts .Hell you couldn't even break up with her" she shouted

"So what happened after she seen me?" he asked

"It was late. She was such a wreck but she wanted to come see me to just escape everything. I told her that it was late and maybe she shouldn't drive so far at night especially when she was tired. Of course she didn't listen to me …as determined as ever. A couple of hours later I get a call. She had fallen asleep at the wheel. So now can you see Logan why I don't really feel like having you here? "She asked

"This is all… my fault ...what have I done? He cried out

"I'm not going to lie to you Logan I am furious with your right now but I think it's better we should try to put it to one side for Rory's sake .We can deal with that later when she wakes up" she said

"I know there is nothing I can do to make this better right now but I will do everything in my power to gain back yours and Rory's trust. I will not leave her side until she is better" he said firmly

"I guess time will tell" she said cautiously

"Can you I please go in and see her" he asked

"Sure but Logan just prepare yourself she is hooked up to machines and wires. It might be hard for you to see" she said touching his arm

"Ok I understand" he said softly

Lorelei wasn't sure if she was making the right choice but she could feel how genuine Logan was being and how hurt he truly was. As she watched him enter Rory's hospital room she felt the guilt she had for him lessen slightly. It would take time but she was willing to try for Rory's sake

 _ **Logan POV**_

Logan couldn't believe what was happening he never expected to be in this situation. He was wracked with guilt. On the one hand he desperately wanted to hurry into the room with Rory but then would she really want him there after all he had done. His childless behaviour had all led to Rory being hurt in every way possible and beyond the door that lay before him was the Ace that he loved so much. I so wished he could trade places with her.

He slowly pushes opened the door and walked towards her bed. Tears instantly started to flow from his eyes as he seen her hooked up to the machines. He was hesitated to touch her hand , she looked even more doll like than usual . He was afraid that he would do more damage when he so badly wanted to hug her and hold her hand. The nurse in the room looked up from checking Rory's chart and gave him a reassuring smile.

"You can talk to her if you like "she suggested

"It's okay I wouldn't know what to say" he said shrugging her off

"You would be surprised how easy it is and you never know it could help you. Are you a friend or … a boyfriend perhaps?" she asked

"Ye boyfriend" he said apprehensively not knowing if that would ever be true again.

"Well you can stay there for as long as you want. The doctor will be around soon and you can ask him any questions you want "she suggested

"Ok that would be great thanks" he said

Logan moved closer to Rory's bed and sat next to her. He didn't know exactly what he was going to say but he wanted to let her know how sorry he was and how much he loved her.

"Hey Ace" he called out

"I don't really know what to say but I just wanted to say I am sorry for everything that has happened. I know that nothing I say can make up for it, but I want you to know I will do everything to make it up to you because…. I love you. I know this isn't the most romantic place to tell you that for the first time and I know it took me so long to say it. I just want you to wake up and tell me how angry you are at me …hit me …anything. I just need you "he said as his head fell down to rest on her chest

He heard the door behind him swing closed as he turned slowly to face what he is expecting to be the doctor but it wasn't.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the rights to any character /setting or plot from Gilmore Girls**

 _ **Logan POV**_

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked eyeing up the huge bunch of flowers in Jess' hand

"I could ask you to the same thing?" Jess asked insulted

"I'm here for Rory" Logan said firmly as he looked away to avoid Jess' glare

"You have some nerve to show up here! Where were you for the past few weeks and I thought you guys broke up anyway?" Jess quizzed

"Not that it's any of your business but I had no idea Rory was in an accident "Logan replied

"Look I'm just going to leave and come back later" Jess said as he started making his way to the door

Logan hated seeing Jess as it brought back painful memories. He hesitated for a second before calling out to Jess.

"Jess …Can I talk to you for a minute? He asked

"I don't think that's a great idea. Especially after the last time we spoke it didn't go particularly well" Jess shrugged

"I know but can I just take a minute of your time?" Logan pleaded

"Ok fine but seriously make it quick" he snapped

"So this is awkward" Logan said

"Yep! So what do you want to talk about Logan? I am assuming you don't want to sit here and make idle chit chat!" he laughed awkwardly

"Well seeing as I'm handing out apologies and probably will be for quite some time. I thought you deserve one too" Logan replied

"Well that's very big of you" Jess smirked sarcastically

"It's not like that Jess. I was a jerk that night, I was going through some stuff and I took it out on you and Rory" Logan said turning to look at Rory in the bed next to him

"Ye she didn't deserve that but I'm not the one you need to say sorry to ….she is" Jess replied

"I know but I'm not sure when I will get the chance again or if I ever will" he said sadly

"You will Rory is strong. You know that" Jess smiled

"Even when she does…I doubt she will forgive me" Logan shrugged

"Do you love her?" Jess asked

"Ye I do but I think I realised it too late" Logan replied

"All you can do is try. To be honest I am not sure you guys are a great match. Rory wasn't raised how you were but for some reason she cares about you so who am I to argue with it?" he said

"Thanks" Logan said

"Ok now I really think I gotta go. I will just leave these here "Jess said while placing the flowers on the table

"You don't have to go" Logan said

"It's ok I have some things to do anyway. See you around Logan" Jess replied as he headed out the door

 _ **Lorelei POV**_

Lorelei came back from getting her caffeine fix, for most people drinking coffee this late at night would be a bad idea but to her coffee anytime was always a good idea. She felt her phone buzzing and reached into her pocket.

"Hey Luke where are you? I thought you were coming by this evening? Asked Lorelei

"Ye sorry I thought I was going to make it but then something came up. Are you coming home tonight?" Luke asked

"Could that have anything to do with your visitor today?" she asked

"You found out? I was planning to tell you I promise that's actually why I was calling" Luke said worryingly

"Well when he showed up here unannounced it was kind of hard to not notice. A little heads up would have been nice you know? She said sternly

"I meant to call you I didn't think he would figure it out this quickly and I got caught up at the diner. I'm really sorry Lorelei I should have told you as soon as he came by? Luke said panicked

"It's okay Luke I guess I kind of expected this would happen eventually" she said

"How did it go anyway? Did you send him packing? He asked

"No I caved .He is actually in there with her now" she replied and no sooner than she had finished her sentence she got distracted by the doctor walking towards her

" Can I speak to you for a minute?" the doctor asked

"Sure just give me one second" she replied

"Look Luke I have to go I will call you back soon okay? Lorelei said as she hung up the phone and turned to face the doctor

"Sorry about that .What was it that you wanted to talk to me about? She asked urgently

"I have an update regarding Rory's condition. The swelling on her brain has subsided and we are planning to try to bring her around tomorrow morning" he stated

"That's amazing news" she shouted

"I do need to warn you that although we are hoping that Rory will make a full recovery we are still not sure if there will be any permanent damage. It will simply be a matter of wait and see" he added

"Ok I understand. Thank you "Lorelei said smiling

Lorelei was excited but also incredibly nervous. She decided she would go and tell Logan and head home to get some rest; tomorrow was going to be a long day. She opened the door to see Logan holding Rory's hand and talking to her.

"Hey Logan I have some news" she said as stepped towards the bed

"What's going on? He asked

"They are going to take Rory out of the coma tomorrow but they are not sure if there will be any lasting damaged" she said

"That's incredible. I know she is going to be okay, Rory is strong" he smiled

"Ye she is" she smiled

"Logan I think we should both call it a day .We both need some rest .Tomorrow will be a long day" she said

"If it's okay with Ms Gilmore I would like to stay here tonight and I think it will be good for you to take a break for one night?" He smiled

"Please call me Lorelei; you are making me feel old. I guess I could do with taking a shower and some new clothes. The nurses are starting to give me funny looks" she laughed

"Goodnight Lorelei I will see you tomorrow morning" he smiled as she headed out the door

Logan couldn't believe that tomorrow he might get to speak to Rory. It seemed unfair that he only had to suffer a few hours of agony and Lorelei had to suffer from weeks waiting for Rory to wake up. He just hoped she would be okay so that he could start working on gaining back her trust.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own the rights to any character /setting or plot from Gilmore Girls**

 _ **Logan POV**_

Logan walked towards Rory's room; he hadn't slept all night so he was already downing his third cup of coffee of the day. He was used to staying up all night but usually he never even noticed the sun coming up .This was the first time and he couldn't say he enjoyed it all that much. In the distance he could hear the faint voices of voices Lorelei and Luke; he turned the corner to see them.

"Good morning "Lorelei smiled

"Do you guys want some coffee? I can go grab some if you'd like? Logan asked

"Oh no I never drink that stuff unless I really have to" she laughed whilst holding up a flask

"You bring your own supply. Nice" Logan replied

"Yep Luke's got me covered" she gestured to Luke who was holding a bag full of coffee flasks

"Believe me she usually makes me bring more but we were in a rush today" Luke said

"Any updates since last night? I'm sure they would have called me but just in case" Lorelei asked

"No news it's been a pretty slow night but the doctor said he will be around pretty soon to go over todays plan" he replied

"Great should we head in? By the way are you hungry we packed breakfast from the diner" she asked

"I am starved. I was eyeing up some very questionable pancakes in the cafeteria" he laughed

"We've got you covered" she smiled as they headed in to see Rory

After an hour has passed and they had all finished devouring their breakfast, they tried to pass the time with idle chit chat but everyone could feel the unease building as the time went by, knowing that soon they would be getting ready to wake Rory up. Just then to break the moment of silence they all shared Rory's grandparents walked through the door.

"Logan" Emily said in shock as Logan stood and extended his hand to both Richard and Emily

"Mr and Mrs Gilmore it's great to see you again" Logan smiled

"Great to see you again too Logan. Though I am surprised to see you here" Richard remarked in surprise

"Yes well about that…" Logan trailed off as Lorelei cut him off mid-sentence

"That's a long story Dad…a story that perhaps we can get into later" Lorelei suggested

"Ok that's quite alright I guess. It is rather early for having serious discussions" Richard stated

"Mr and Mrs Gilmore please take a seat" Logan gestured towards his seat

"Logan please call us Richard and Emily" Emily giggled as Logan smiled in agreement

"Lorelei where is Christopher, surely he should be here" Emily demanded

"Yes Mom he should be but we talked about it and I am just going to keep him updated. He will probably come sometime tomorrow when it's less busy" she replied

"He probably feels awkward with your man friend being here" Emily said sharply

"Mom Luke is not my man friend and can we really not get into this right now. Christopher will be here just not right now" she snapped

"Ok fine. Anyway, Logan how are things going at Yale?" Emily asked changing to the topic

 _ **Lorelei's POV**_

Not long after Rory's grandparents had arrived the doctor had entered the room and along with two nurses examined Rory and checked her charts, which seemed to take a lifetime but in reality it only took twenty minutes.

"Were about to start bringing Rory around if everyone is ready?" the doctor asked

"Yes" a chorus rang out throughout the room

"Well as you know from our conversation yesterday it won't be as simple as Rory waking up .You need to prepare for the possibility that Rory could have suffered some damage" the doctor stated

"We understand" Lorelei said on the behalf of everyone

"Ok with that being said unfortunately we can only have one person in the room whilst we are performing the procedure" he added

Everyone understood without it even being uttered out loud that it would Lorelei as they all got up to exit the room. Lorelei stood against the back wall as she anxiously waited for them to start. She couldn't believe that in a matter of hours …Maybe even minutes… she might be able to talk to Rory for the first time in weeks.

"We have finished Ms Gilmore. Now we just have to be patient and wait" the doctor declared

"Trust me Rory is always punctual, she won't keep us waiting long" Lorelei laughed

 _ **Logan's POV**_

Logan had been waiting in the corridor with Luke and Rory's grandparents for a couple of hours. No one spoken in the last thirty minutes and you could feel the tension building even more as time went by. He knew Lorelei must be feeling it even more so. With that thought, he seen the door abruptly swing open with Lorelei coming shortly after.

"Rory is awake" she screamed smiling from ear to ear

"Can we come in?" Logan desperately asked

"Yes the doctor said it should be okay for just a couple of minutes" she stated

Logan approached the door filled with mixed emotions, wondering what would happen on the other side .

As he stepped inside the room, he immediately saw Rory with her eyes open. She looked drowsy but relatively alert. Her focus soon turned to him as she gave him a confused look.

"Hi Ace" he said smiling


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own the rights to any character /setting or plot from Gilmore Girls**

 _ **Logan POV**_

"Logan what are you doing here?" Rory asked quietly with a hoarse voice

"Can I get you some water?" Logan replied

"No I'm fine I just want to what you are doing here?" she said firmly

"Actually I have been here since last night. I just found out what happened and I rushed here to be with you" he said

"Well that makes two of us .I'm still very fuzzy on the details but the last time I checked we had broken up. So why are you really here Logan? She asked

"I am not sure it's the best time to beg for your forgiveness but that's why I'm here to do" he said sheepishly

"Yep considering I just came out of a coma you might be right. Also since my Mom filled me in the very embarrassing public emotional breakdown that led me to be in this situation" she said

"This is not your fault Rory. This is all on me and then some, I made a huge mistake and I realised it and it was too late" he said

"Look Logan…" she said as she was interrupted by the doctor entering the room

"Mr Huntzberger I need to speak to Rory for a few minutes …unless it's ok for you to stay?" he asked directing his question towards Rory

"It's ok I don't mind" she replied

"As you know you have shown great progress so far and I am happy to tell you the swelling is completely gone down, you should make a full recovery. You will however though have to undergo testing tomorrow and physical therapy for the next few months at least" the doctor said

"That's great news Ace" Logan shouted looking towards Rory

"Mr Huntzberger I think it is time for Ms Gilmore to take a break" the doctor said firmly as headed out the door

"Yes of course" Logan said as he was about the follow the doctor through the door

"Logan wait for a second" Rory called out

Logan's eyes lit up as he rushed back over towards Rory.

"Logan I really appreciate you coming here and even though I don't remember everything about that night, my mom has filled me a little on it. I don't blame you at all but we are broken up and I just don't think it's a good idea for you to stay" she said shyly

"Ace you would have every right to be mad at me .I would prefer that if it meant I could stay here and be here for you" he begged

"I just don't think I have the energy Logan. You were fine just never talking to me again and just because you feel guilty, you think I can just move on but I can't. Maybe were just not meant for each other?" she shouted

"Ace don't get upset .That's the last thing I wanted to do and if me being here is going to hurt you more I will leave. I don't want to but I have been selfish enough" he said

"I think that would be best" she said coldly

Logan looked at her for a moment and walked out the door. He wanted to stay so badly but he knew that's not what she needed right now and he needed to put her first for once. He turned the corner and ran in to Lorelei.

"Hey Logan. I assume you seen Rory. I'm sorry I had to fill her in on what happened" Lorelei said apprehensively

"Its okay she deserved to know. So seems as though Rory is going to make a full recovery" Logan replied smiling

"Ye thank god. Did you talk to her?" she asked

"Ye we spoke for a bit "he replied avoiding her gaze

"I assume it didn't go that well" she quizzed

"I think I have just intruded here too long, Rory needs to be with your family" he replied

"I think she just needs time" she said

"I understand Ms Gilmore" Logan replied

"Please call me Lorelei and look Logan I think in a couple of weeks she will be ready to talk" she said reassuringly

Logan smiled as he walked past Lorelei and slowly walked down the hall. He knew that it was the right thing to do to leave but it still felt so wrong. He knew he couldn't just give up but he still wanted to respect her. He just needed to figure out how to do that.

 _ **RORY POV**_

Rory was struggling to come to terms with everything that had happened and where she was right now. Seeing Logan was overwhelming, she was filled with mixed emotions. On the one hand she felt so angry at him but it was also so good seeing his face. In mid thought her Mom came through the door looking concerned.

"Hey Hun how did things go with Logan?" she asked

"Not so good but I'm sure he filled you in already" Rory replied

"I may have run into him in the corridor but he wasn't very chatty but I got the jist" she replied

"Ye I think it's for the best" Rory said sadly

"Hey Rory there's something I left out of the story when I filled you in earlier" Lorelei said nervously

"Ok that is worrying" she replied

"Well as you know Logan has been here for the past few days and he may have said something to you" Lorelei said apprehensively

"Ok enough with the cliff-hangers…just spit it out. What did he say?" Rory asked

"He may have said he loved you" she replied

"He probably just said that because he felt guilty" Rory said shrugging

"If you had asked be a few weeks ago I may have agreed with you but I think he may actually mean it" she replied

"Who knows with him .But Mom if it's okay I think I might take some rest, I am wrecked" Rory replied

"Well I heard that comas will do that to you" Lorelei laughed

"Ye I think I read that somewhere too" she smiled

"Ok Hun well I will just be outside so if you need me I will be here when you wake up" Lorelei smiled as she walked outside

Rory lay back down and thought about the days leading up this and wondered if what Logan said was genuine. She needed to sleep but couldn't stop thinking about that night and what she had seen.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own the rights to any character /setting or plot from Gilmore Girls**

 _ **Rory's POV**_

Rory felt like she was back in the moment, the night she had seen Logan walking hand and hand with a girl going into his building. She so desperately wanted to forget all about that night and the pain and stress that had come as a result of it. She knew that it wasn't Logan's fault but it was so hard to see him today when the last memory she had before the accident was him with another girl. She also felt incredibly embarrassed about all the humiliating calls and texts she had made to Logan leading up to that night. She never thought of herself as a one of those pathetic girls that clung on even when it was so obviously over, but with Logan it was different, things seemed to have been going so well up until the fight that night. She tried to give him space, thinking that he would call after a couple of days but those days turned into a week and a bit and after she got the call from Honor she was so hurt. But anger started to build and replace that hurt feeling. She knew she needed to go and talk to him considering he wouldn't respond to her to calls and texts; she was left with no choice but to go and confront him. What she had seen had left her utterly devastated and in need of space, she needed her mom. Now she needed to take that space and see if she get over that night and move on.

 _ **Logan POV**_

It had been a couple of weeks since Logan had arrived back at Yale. It felt weird to be back at school with everything that was going on and he had to fight off any attempts made by Colin and Finn to go out. He didn't want Rory to think he had forgotten about her, so he sent flowers to her every week.

He never got any messages or calls but he made sure to find out about her progress and he was happy at least to know that she was recovering at a fast pace. He contemplated on a daily basis about whether to go and see her but he didn't want to intrude.

He was about to make his daily call to the hospital when he his felt his phone buzzing in his pocket and seen unknown caller on the id.

"Hello" said a familiar voice

"Lorelei" Logan said surprisingly

"The one and only" she replied

"Is everything okay? Is Rory okay?" he asked alarmingly

"Yes everything is okay .I just wanted to call and give you an update "she replied

"I was just about to call the hospital" he said

"I thought you should know that Rory will be going home today" she said

"Wow that's incredible "he said forcing a smile

He was so happy to hear that news but it meant that he wouldn't be able to call to check up on her anymore

"Ye she is doing so great. She needs to still do her physical therapy but she is keeping herself busy with endless piles of books and is even thinking of heading back to Yale in a few weeks for the new semester" she replied

"So soon …Are you sure she is up to it?" he quizzed

"You know Rory I wouldn't be able to stop her even if I tried…especially when it comes to Yale" she laughed

"Ye I can see that" he laughed back

"So Logan I know you have been keeping your distance but those flowers every week were not exactly subtle ...it was beginning to look like a garden store" she said smiling

"Sorry about that I didn't mean to intrude on you guys" he said apologetically

"It's okay we found some new homes for them in Star's Hollow. I hope you don't mind" she laughed

"No of course not" he replied

"Well anyway I will cut to the chase Logan. I know you were giving Rory some space and I want to thank you for that but I think it might be time to move on. I only say this because Rory will be heading back to Yale and I am not sure she is strong enough to tell you herself. Over the past few weeks she hasn't mentioned you and I think it might be better if you just move on…unless you already have" she stated firmly

"No I haven't moved on but Lorelei I know I have royally fucked up but I would really like to just talk to Rory one more time…Do you think that would be okay?" he asked

"I just think now is not a good time. Rory is in a good place right now and I don't want anything to mess that up" she replied

"Or anyone …" he stuttered

"Who knows maybe in another life things could have been different but this is the way it needs to be for now. I'm sorry" she stated

"I understand" he said sadly

"Ok I better go everyone is waiting for me" she said

"Sure no problem, Goodbye and sorry again for everything "he replied

"Bye Logan" she said hanging up the phone

Logan didn't know what to do, he guessed there was nothing really that he could do. He hadn't anticipated it ending like this, he thought in time he would get a chance to win Rory back but now it seemed like that would be impossible. He wondered was it finally time to move on or should he keep on fighting despite Lorelei's wishes. As he held the phone in his hand he battled with whether to call Rory or not? He needed to hear it from her that he should give up. If she wanted that he would respect her wishes.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own the rights to any character /setting or plot from Gilmore Girls**

 _ **Rory's POV**_

Rory had been home for a little over a week since she had been discharged from the hospital. Things were going pretty well and she felt more like herself. She had taken some time for at home just reading and listening to music; it could be overwhelming living in Star's Hollow but luckily her Mom had managed to ward off any visitors so far. But today she was starting to feel like venturing back out into the world and answering the millions of questions about how she was doing.

She decided to start by turning back on her phone. She was surprised her phone was okay, her car was totalled but her phone made it out in one piece. She thought about getting in touch with Lane to see if they could meet up for coffee and just chat. Lane had visited her lots when she was in the hospital but it would nice to see her know that she was not wearing her hospital gown and permanently lying down. She also wanted to see what Lane thought about the whole Logan thing.

Her phone had finally turned and she had hundreds of missed calls and texts, mostly from Logan. She assumed spread over the past few weeks but there was a dozen from the past few days. She debated with herself as to whether to open them. She knew she would need to talk to Lane about this. She could talk to her mom but she felt weird about that knowing that she has never been Logan's biggest fan, especially these days. On the other hand she felt weird keeping things from her after everything they had been through together, but she figured a couple of days to process it all wouldn't do much harm. She would head over to Lane's apartment where they could meet without the prying eyes of the whole town.

"Hey Hun! Where are you going?" Lorelei asked as Rory opened the front door

"Just to Lane's for a bit. I need some air, I'm going stir crazy in here" she smiled

"Ok do you want me to walk you there?" she asked

"I'm okay Mom I think I can manage a couple of blocks" Rory laughed

"I know sweetie. Do you have your phone? If you need mine I can lend it to you" she suggested

"It's ok I turned mine back on today" she replied

"What? Really? Are you sure you're ready for that? Lorelei quizzed

"Ye I think so. It was time. I can't put it off forever and don't worry I have my hat and sunglasses to disguise myself. Plus I have mapped out a strategic route to avoid as many people as possible there and back. Wish me luck" Rory smiled as she headed out the door

It took her a few minutes and a couple of near misses of running into people in the town but she finally made it to Lane's house and knocked on the door. Lane answered immediately and hugged her so tightly she thought she might re break some ribs.

"Rory I can't believe you're here" Lane screamed

"Hey not too loud…you never know who might hear and swoop and start questioning how I am" Rory laughed

"Oh my god yes….get inside quickly" she said rushing Rory inside the door whilst simultaneously eyeing up the street

"So where are the guys?" Rory asked

"Oh there off watching some movie. I forced them out so you and I could catch up properly "she said excitedly

"Good so I may as well get straight to it" Rory replied

"What's up …well other than recently having been in a coma and almost dying" Lane asked

"Oh ye that small thing, that's old news" she laughed

"I wanted to get your advice on something" Rory added

"Oh ye sure anything. I am not sure how good my advice will be but I can give it my best shot" Lane replied

"Well it's about Logan. You know I told you that he came to the hospital and told my mom he loved me, which he never told me before all of this. So today I turn on my phone and I see some new messages from him and hundreds of old ones but I don't know whether to open them. I told him at the hospital that I needed time but should I even open that old wound again or just leave it in the past?" she asked speaking so fast she was almost frenzied

"Slow down Rory. Let's think about this logically. Do you still have feelings for him or is it that you want closure?" Lane questioned

"I am not sure really. I think I still love him but I haven't worked through all the pain I felt from that night and I am not sure I can" she replied

"Maybe just give it more time. It's not like you're going to have to confront him anytime soon about it all" Lane stated

"Well that might be tricky since I am starting back at Yale next week….so the probability of running into him is pretty high" she said

"What? How are you going back? It's way too soon, you're still recovering. I thought you were going to go back next year?" Lane replied aghast

"Actually my doctors have said I'm okay. I just need to not take on too many classes and I should be fine" she said trying to reassure a clearly shocked Lane

"I am not sure how that's possible at Yale but if you are happy I am happy for you" Lane smiled

"I am. I was going crazy being cooped up in the house all day but when I turned on my phone it hit me today that I will have to face the Logan problem really soon" Rory replied

"Maybe you can just call him and talk to him. Hearing his voice might make it easier for you to decide if you want to talk to him in person. Kind of test the waters a bit" Lane suggested

"Ye that might be a good idea. Would you mind if I called in your bedroom? I could do with the moral support if it goes badly and I don't fancy telling my Mom about this yet" Rory asked

"Sure no problem. I will order us some pizza while I wait. Good luck Rory" Lane replied reassuringly

Rory decided to read the first few recent messages Logan had sent to get an idea of where his head was it before she made the call. He mostly just talked about wanting to meet up and talks things through which definitely made her feel better about her decision to call him.

She clicked the dial button and waited nervously as it rang out. She was about to hang up when she finally heard him answer. She didn't know if she was ready for this but it was too late to think about that now. She was talking to him and just hearing his voice brought an expected smile to her face that she tried to shake to no avail.

"Ace" he said brightly

"Hey Logan" she replied anxiously


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own the rights to any character /setting or plot from Gilmore Girls**

 _ **Rory's POV**_

"I have to say I didn't expect to hear from you but I am so happy to hear your voice" Logan said

"Well I am kind of even more surprised that I am calling you" she replied

"What made you call?" he gently asked

"I don't know I guess I just felt like it was something I needed to do but now I feel lost for what to say" she said

"I have to say I am feeling the same way .I had a million things to say but now I am at a loss" he replied

"I know that the last time we spoke it was a little awkward and I wasn't ready to talk and now I feel bad calling you because I am still not sure. Maybe I should go?" she trailed off

"No Ace don't hang up. How about lets meet up for coffee and we can talk about it in person" he suggested

"I am not sure Logan" she said apprehensively

"Come on Ace give me a shot. When are you free? I can come to Star's Hollow" he suggested

"Ok sure but I think it would better if you didn't come here and actually I will be back in Yale next week maybe we just meet then" she replied

"Back at Yale? Are you sure you are ready for that? He asked in surprise

"Yes I am better and really ready to stop hearing that question" she said shortly

"Ye sorry you must be really fed of hearing unsolicited advice" he said smiling

"Ok so let's meet this day next week?" she suggested

"Perfect see you then Ace" he said as she ended the call

Rory wasn't sure if she had made the right decision but it felt good hearing Logan's voice and she was less nervous about running into him at Yale but the big conversation that needed to be had loomed over her.

Now she was ready to forget all about it for one night and go enjoy pizza with Lane. She could wait until tomorrow to think about what she would say to him but for now she felt like she needed to talk to her mom.

Rory had such a nice time at Lane's house ,it was so good to just hang out and watch movies .Lane insisted she stay over but she didn't want to impose anymore of Zack and the guys. She headed back home and luckily by now she could walk with ease and not stress about running in to people.

When she arrived home her mom was still awake and lying down on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Hun I was worried. How was Lane's?" Lorelei asked

"It was great. It was so good to just hangout you know" Rory replied

"Are you tired or do you fancy watching some pointless TV with me?" she asked

"Sure I can stay up a bit longer" Rory smiled

"Ok I will grab some snacks" Lorelei said as she hopped up and started heading to the kitchen

"Hey mom can I talk to you for a minute?" Rory asked nervously

"Sure Hun what's up?" Lorelei asked

"Well it's about Logan" Rory said hesitating

"What about him? Has he tried to get in contact with you? I knew he couldn't just give you space" Lorelei shouted

"It's not like that I just turned on my phone today and I had some missed calls and texts but I just got the urge to call him. I don't know what came over me to be honest" she replied

"So he did call you?" Lorelei demanded

"He did but I was going to call him eventually considering how things ended at the hospital" she replied

"But what do you guys need to talk about. I thought you guys were done" Lorelei asked

"We are done but I never got any closure. I feel like I need to talk to him and try to put it all behind me since we will still see each other at Yale. But I'm confused I thought you and Logan got along well at the hospital?" she asked

"We did but he is still not my favourite person in the world. I think he is not good for you and you could really do without the stress in your life right now. I told him this when I talked to him last night. God! I could kill that guy" Lorelei replied

"Mom you talked to him? Why? There was no need .I can deal with Logan by myself. I really appreciate how much you have done for me during this time but I need to get back to sorting out my own problems" Rory replied firmly

"I'm sorry Ror I know it wasn't my place to interfere I am just worried about you and now as I'm speaking I realize how much I have turned into my own mother" she replied

"Don't worry mom I am not getting back with Logan. We are just going to meet up for coffee and try to resolve everything" Rory said reassuringly

"Ok Hun but please be careful. I experienced first-hand how smooth Logan can be" she smiled

" I know but he really isn't that bad Mom and I think he really wants just to make it right so I think it's time I do that. Can we talk about this tomorrow? I think I need to get some rest" Rory asked

"Sure I think I need to too. Breakfast at Luke's tomorrow?" she asked

"That would be perfect .Night mom" Rory smiled as he headed out the door

Rory was glad she had told her mom the truth but she didn't really expect her reaction to be so strong. She knew she wasn't a big fan of Logan because of everything he represented but she had also always been so supportive and understanding.

Now she felt hesitated to even mention his name again but she hated not being able to share her feelings about him. She didn't know exactly what they were right but it would have been great to try figure that out with her mom. Now she would need to keep it to herself and try to deal with it alone.

She hadn't been completely honest with her mom, she didn't know for sure if she wanted it to be over with Logan. She also didn't know if she wanted to be with him.

That's why she needed to see him again and try to figure it all out, now that she was feeling ready physically and mentally.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own the rights to any character /setting or plot from Gilmore Girls**

 _ **Rory's POV**_

It had been a few days and Rory had just arrived back at Yale, she had put off arranging to meet Logan. Even though a part of her was excited, she needed to focus on getting settled back in to her life on campus.

She had moved back into her old dorm and trying to get used to living with Paris again. But in a way it was nice to be back with her. She drove her crazy most of the time but she was also always there for her, even keeping her room free but that wouldn't be too hard given how difficult it would be to get any new potential roommate to last more than a week .She was reluctant to talk about the meeting with Logan with Paris just as much as she was with her mom.

She knew that Paris would not approve and would go into excruciating reasons as to why not, but she needed to talk to someone before she texted Logan.

She found Paris in her room at her crafts table glue gun in hand.

"Hey Paris! Can I talk to you for a minute?" Rory asked

"Well I'm a little busy but I guess I have done enough crafting for one day" Paris replied

"It's about Logan .I called him" Rory said nervously avoiding Paris' gaze

"What the hell Rory! Are you sure your head is actually okay?" Paris asked shouting

"Paris" Rory shouted back in disgust

"Well can you blame me? I just can't believe you are seeing him again after everything that has gone on" Paris quizzed

"I am not seeing him. I just want to hear him out and I think I need the closure" Rory stated

"I really don't think that's a good idea but I have given up thinking I can change your mind in regards to these things. It's best to just leave you to your own ill-advised vices" Paris smiled

"I know it's probably the worst idea ever, but I feel we left so much unsaid" she replied

"Well I think he said everything with his actions, but I can see your thought process even if I think it's idiotic" Paris said

Rory headed off to her room. Paris had reacted the same way her Mom had, but even with their reactions taken into account, she still felt sure in her decision to meet up with Logan. Regardless of how bad of an idea it was.

She texted Logan and asked to meet at the local cafe to get a coffee and she quickly got dressed to head out the door.

 **Logan POV**

Logan arrived at the coffee shop early still thinking that Rory might not show even though she had texted him. He knew that Rory had been back in Yale for the past few days but he avoided her so that he could respect her need for space. It had been so hard knowing that she was so close but yet so far.

He was so excited to see her but wondered what she wanted out of this meeting , he knew what he wanted but wondered if this was the end for them. He seen her open the door and scan the room for him until they finally locked eyes.

"Rory it's so good to see you. Here take a seat" Logan said pulling out the chair for Rory. She looked amazing and it was hard to focus on what he was doing.

"Hi Logan I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. I was looking for a place to park" she smiled meekly

"It's ok I was early. I ordered you your coffee just how you like it "he replied

"Thanks you didn't have to" she said

"It's no problem…well this is a little awkward but Ace I was so happy to get your text today and I am even happier to see you. You look incredible. How are you doing?" he asked

"I am doing pretty well. I am back living with Paris which is as interesting as ever but its comfortable" she replied

"Ace I don't want to push you to talk about what happened especially after the last time but I just want to say sorry again and..." he said as Rory cut him off mid-sentence

"I didn't come here for you to apologize again. That's not what this about Logan. To be honest I am not angry at you anymore and I am not sure I ever was. I was hurt at the time but now I don't know" she said

"What is it about then Ace?" Logan asked gently as to not cause offence

"I really don't know. I am really not sure why I came. Every logical part of me says not to close this chapter of my life but …" she trailed off

"But your heart…what does your heart say Rory?" he asked realizing how cheesy he sounded

"I still love you Logan but i don't think that's enough anymore" she said starting to tear up

"Of course it is Ace. Don't cry" he said desperately as he reached out for her hand

"Logan I am so sorry I thought I could do this but I can't" she said getting up and running to the door

Logan chased after her not knowing whether that was the right thing to do or not.

"Rory just wait for a second please" he begged reaching out to grab her arm

"Logan please just let me go. I can't do this right now. It was a huge mistake coming here" she said with muffled tears

"Don't say that Rory. I know it's hard right now but if we could just talk about it, I know we can get through this. Just give me a chance" he said pulling her close to him

They were inches for each other and he knew she felt the intensity that he felt. When they were like this it felt as if nothing had changed between them. He leaned to meet her lips and to his surprise she kissed him back before she quickly pulled away.

"Logan I shouldn't have. I have to go" she said as she walked hurriedly away

He wanted to stop her but he knew she needed to let her go, even though it pained him so much.

He wondered what this meant .Did they have a chance? She said she loved him, forgave him and she even kissed him back but he could also see the hurt in her eyes. He didn't know if he could ever erase that feeling for her.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own the rights to any character /setting or plot from Gilmore Girls**

 _ **Rory's POV**_

She had been thinking all evening about what had happened between her and Logan. She never anticipated that they would kiss and she couldn't figure out what it all meant for her. She felt awful just running off like that without staying long enough to talk properly. She need to distract herself but all she had been doing was laying on her bed thinking about how she really felt about Logan .It was driving her crazy. She decided to go find Paris and Doyle even though every fiber of her being was telling her that would be a bad idea. She walked into the living room and to her surprise Jess was sitting there.

"What are you doing here Jess?" she asked apprehensively as she walked towards him

"I came to see how you were doing" he replied smiling

"How did you get in here?" she smiled back

"Don't worry the security is still pretty tight here...I actually had to get past some intense security measures" he joked

"Paris?" Rory said after a couple of seconds

"I can go if you want? Did I come at a bad time?" he asked

"No I was just surprised to see you" she replied

"A happy surprise I hope "he said

"The best" she smiled

"So do you want to go grab some food or just hang around here and watch some trashy TV" he quizzed

"I think I will go with option 1 ...Somehow I can't picture you watching trashy TV" she laughed

"So do you know any good places around here or should we just wing it?" he asked

"Ye sure there's a place about a ten minute walk away from here" she suggested

"I can drive there if you want?" he asked looking worried

"Jess I am totally fine now and I could really do with some fresh air and a walk" she said reassuringly

The walk normally took only ten minutes but for some reason it took twenty. They were engrossed in conversation about Jess book and the material he was working on. It was amazing to just be with Jess and not think about Logan. They enjoyed their evening and Jess was careful to avoid all mention of Logan until it almost time to go home.

"So have you seen Logan these days?" Jess asked not sure he wanted to know the answer

"I seen him yesterday…" she said before Jess interrupted her

"So you guys are back on?" he asked in a passive aggressive tone

"No were not…actually it didn't go that well" she said quietly

"It's none of my business Rory but I don't think you need the stress of Logan in your life" he said bluntly

"He isn't in my life. We just met to clear the air but like I said it didn't go as I had planned" she replied

"Nothing goes well with him" Jess said

"That's not fair Jess. You don't know him so it's not fair to judge him" she said

"I think I got a pretty good idea from that night" he snarked

"That's one night Jess .Look I am not defending him and I am not getting back together with him but Logan was a big part of my life and I thought I needed closure" she replied

"So it's over between you guys?" he asked

"Yes it's over" she said bluntly

"Good" he said trying not to smile

"But why does it bother you so much. Before that night you and I hadn't really spoke" she asked

"I just care about you Rory …and I know it's been years and l lost my chance I still love you" he said nervously

"Jess I don't know what to say…I …" she stuttered

"You don't have to say anything Rory. I can't wait for you I just need you to give me a chance" he asked

"This is a lot to take in Jess. I had no idea" she said

"Like I said just give me a chance .I know we are right for each other. What we had just doesn't go away" he said passionately

"I think I might go home Jess. It's been a long day and I need some rest" she said

"Ok let me walk you out" he suggested

"It's ok I will be fine" she said looking at him and she turned to walk away as she felt Jess gently brush her hand. She felt something but she didn't know what it was. She thought seeing Jess would help take her mind off of her problems but it just added to them.

Rory headed to the entrance of the restaurant and desperately wanted to look back. She felt like she had been so cold to Jess and wanted to check he was acted tough but deep down was the most sensitive guy she had ever met. But she knew that it was best to just leave and not look back.

She arrived at the door and seen Logan of all people. He looked at her and seen Jess in the distance.

"Logan it's not like that. We just …" she said

"It's ok Ace I understand. Actually it makes your reaction earlier make more sense now" he said as practically sprinted out the door

She felt so guilty but didn't know why. She didn't owe Logan anything but it felt so painful to let him leave assuming that she had moved on but then she thought about Jess and what they shared today.

She couldn't make sense of it all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Logan POV**

Logan wondered whether it really was time to move on since it was clear Rory had. He didn't know he could feel pain like this but watching Rory with Jess and knowing that Jess was properly a better match for her than he ever could be. He desperately wanted to call Rory and just beg her to talk to him and convince her that he could make her happy but he knew that was a terrible idea. Luckily he had a life and death brigade event in a couple of hours to take his mind off of it all.

After a short nap and a quick shower Logan packed up a few things and headed off for the event in the hopes that it would distract him for a couple of hours. He walked outside to see Finn and Colin emerging from the sunroof of a large limo.

"Hello young Huntzberger. Ready to drink yourself into oblivion" Finn asked whilst swigging from a bottle of champagne

"Yes most definitely" he replied forcing a smile as he hopped inside and took a seat and grabbed the bottle from Finn

"You don't seem in the party mood Logan what's up?" Colin asked sliding next to Logan and placing his arm around his shoulder

"I'm ok I just need a few more of these" he said lifting up his champagne bottle

"Let me guess it's about a certain reporter girl" Finn said grinning

"Well ye I did run into her yesterday" Logan said looking away

"How is operation win Rory back going?" Colin asked

"Not so well she has actually moved on" Logan replied

"Well this is going to be awkward" Colin added nervously

"What do you mean?" Logan asked

"Well we thought we would help you out by inviting Rory to the event" Finn said

"Why would you do that? There's no way she would agree to that" Logan said

"She would if she thought you weren't coming" Colin replied apprehensively

"And why would she think that?" Logan said angrily

"We may have told her that" Colin replied

"We thought it would help mate" Finn added

"I gotta get out of here" Logan said gesturing for the driver to pull over

"That might be too late "Finn said rolling down the window of the limo

"What the hell?" Logan said as he peered out the window revealing Rory's house

"Welcome to Star's Hollow" Colin said laughing

"Rory is going to flip when she sees me here. This is a terrible idea" Logan

"Ye in hindsight this properly wasn't the best idea" he replied

"Quick get down! She's coming" Finn said pushing Logan out of the way of the window

"This is ridiculous she will see me in less than 10 seconds" Logan replied

Rory opened the door and was immediately pulled in by Colin and Finn and was shocked to see Logan sitting next to them.

"Drive" Colin screamed to the driver

"Are you guys insane? You told me Logan wasn't coming" Rory shouted

"I am right here" Logan laughed

"Sorry Logan I guess I am just shocked you're here is all" Rory replied quietly

"I didn't have an idea about this stupid plan. I was as dark as you were up until around five minutes ago" Logan replied

"Well what do you want to do" she asked

"Would it really be so bad to spend an evening together or would Jess have a problem with that?" Logan asked

"Look I think this is a bad idea" Rory replied angrily

"Look guys I know this probably wasn't one of our greatest ideas but can't we just all get along for old time's sake" Finn asked smiling

They both hesitated for a few moments and avoided looking each other.

"I'm okay if you are?" Logan asked

"I guess it will be okay since it's only a couple of hours" Rory replied

"Ok were gonna give you a few minutes and go get the necessary supplies for our little excursion" Colin said as the driver slowed down and they jumped out heading towards the convenience store

Logan and Rory sat in silence for a few minutes both wondering who would break the silence first. Logan felt so awkward knowing that he would be spending the next couple of hours with his ex who he still crazy about. All he could see while I occasionally glanced up to see Rory was Jess and Rory together.

"Ace if you feel uncomfortable today I can leave" Logan asked finally breaking what felt like the longest silence ever

"It's ok Logan really" Rory smiled

"And just so you know I really didn't know you would be here. I could kill Colin and Finn" Logan said

"I believe you Logan and don't be too mad at them. They were just trying to help" she said

"Ye too little too late I guess" he shrugged

"Look Logan about the other day..." Rory trailed off before she was interrupted by the guys getting back into the limo

Logan thought he couldn't hate the guys anymore but apparently he could. He couldn't believe he was in this situation. He wondered what Rory was about to say but a part of him knew that she would just be putting him out of his misery. It would be better if they just stayed out of each other's way during the trip and that way they could at least avoid any uncomfortableness.


	16. Chapter 16

**Rory POV**

They arrived at their destination after what felt like the longest car ride of all the time. The whole time Colin and Finn tried to diffuse the tension but failed miserably and actually made it even more uncomfortable. Logan and her had barely spoken throughout their journey except for when she accidently touched his hand, which she instantly pulled away. She wanted to be anywhere but in that situation but the feeling she felt from even a small touch was undeniable. There was no point though she didn't know what she wanted from Logan right and didn't think it was fair to string him along. She just hated that he assumed that she moved on so quickly with Jess when she wasn't ready to move on with anyone yet. Deep down there was always going to be feelings towards Jess and she couldn't help but think that both Logan and Jess had both hurt her so much and Jess and her had so much in common. Logan and her felt like they were from different worlds but somehow with him she felt so at home. She had hoped this excursion with Colin and Finn would be an escape from reality but instead she was now facing it head on.

The event was once again held in the middle of nowhere and tents lay scattered across the deserted field. There was a beautiful gazebo and large stage in the center and she wondered what crazy thing they would be doing this time.

"I am going to assume our sneaky plan to shack up is off" Colin said laughing

"Definitely" she said in unison with Logan

Even though she felt the same, it still stung nonetheless to hear the displeasure in Logan's voice.

"Don't worry you can bunk with me Rory" Steph said seemingly appearing out of nowhere

"Thanks Steph" Rory replied

"It's ok I can use you as my excuse to ward off any unwanted light night callers" Steph said gesturing towards the boys laughing

"Then Logan you are flying solo tonight" Finn said as Logan stormed off clearly still annoyed that they had put him in this position

"Don't be like that mate" Finn said chasing after him

They spend the next few hours drinking copious amounts of alcohol. Rory mingled with some of the life and death brigade members, being careful to avoid Logan at all costs. Every so often she would glance in his direction desperately trying to see if he was having fun or feeling as miserable as she was. To be her disappointed he seemed to be enjoying himself and talking to the other girls in attendance. She had no right to be jealous but she just couldn't help it. She was trying to take it easy and stick to beer but seeing Logan was he was made her want to take Steph up on her offer of shots.

Several shots later Steph dragged her out onto the makeshift dancefloor. Rory hated dancing so much but after a few drinks she didn't care anymore. She had almost forgotten about Logan being there until she seen him out of the corner of her eye, he was still talking to this pretty brunette who looked like she could be a victoria secret angel. Without thinking she lost her footing and stumbled backwards and felt her head hit a small rock near a tree.

"Rory are you okay?" Logan screamed out as he lifted her head up

"I am fine. I just tripped" she insisted

"Are you okay love?" Finn asked worriedly

"Why did you drink so much? You should more careful" Logan said angrily

"It was an accident and don't lecture me when you seem to be enjoying yourself too" she retorted a she attempted to stand up before falling back down

"You are not okay Rory. You hit your head" he replied as he lifted her up into his arms and proceeded to bring her to his tent

"Put me down Logan I am not a child" she demanded

"Well you're acting like one" he said

"How so?" she asked angrily

"This is not the Rory I know" Logan replied seriously

"Maybe I don't want to be the same Rory" she said avoiding his eye contact

"Why would you say that?" he asked

"You didn't seem to like the old me so much" she replied

"I loved you Rory …I was just an idiot and didn't appreciate what I really had. I was immature and scared of how much you meant to me…If could go back…" he trailed off deliberately not finishing his sentence

"If you could go you would what? She asked

"I would have told you sooner that I loved you …maybe that way you would have never gotten hurt. I can never forgive myself for that" Logan said sadly

"Logan I don't blame you for that. Ye you hurt me emotionally but you are not responsible for my accident and I hate that you think that" she said starting to cry

"Ace don't cry" he said wiping a tear from her cheek

"You don't need to hurt anymore Ace .I just want you to be happy without whoever you choose" he said

"Look Logan what you seen the other night wasn't what you think" she said

"I could tell it was too late Rory... I seen how happy you looked" he replied

"It's not too late Logan" she said passionately as she leaned in to kiss Logan

Logan kissed her back and she wanted to slow down time as he pulled her closer to him .She instantly felt no confusion about who she should be with. It was Logan, it had always been Logan.

All of a sudden she felt him pull away.

"Ace! We shouldn't be doing this .It's not right" he said as he pulled away from his embrace and headed towards the door.

" Logan wait…" she called after him


	17. Chapter 17

**Logan POV**

The next morning when Logan woke up he felt so much regret about the night before, he knew he needed to talk to Rory and straighten everything out. He just hoped that she was so drunk she couldn't remember what happened. Last night he really wanted to kiss Rory but he just didn't think that it should happen like that with her being so drunk. Before he could even formulate another though Colin and Finn came barging into his tent.

"What are you guys doing up so early?" Logan asked

"We haven't quite made it to bed yet?" Finn replied

"Well maybe you guys should consider that before the event today" he laughed

"Ye that might be a good idea" Colin smiled

"But before that how did things go with reporter girl last night?" Colin asked

"Ye we seen you coming to rescue last night and whisking her off to a tent" Finn added

"Hey guys I really don't feel like talking about last night right now….it's way too early" Logan replied

"From that glum face I am going to assume things didn't go that well with Rory" Finn said

"You could say that but that's a story for another day" Logan smiled

"Ok as you please but you are definitely telling us" Finn said

"And little piece of advice don't give on reporter girl we want to keep her around" Colin added

"I can't promise anything but I am working on it" Logan replied

After the guys left Logan got ready and was about to head out to find Rory. He wondered if she was up or if she had left after the drama from last night. Before he even had time to pull back the tent flap, Rory appeared in front of him.

"Ace what are you doing here…I was just about to…" he trailed off

"I can go if you want?" she said shyly

"No way! I was just about to say that I was on my way to see you. Here take a seat we can talk" Logan said gesturing towards the chairs

"Look Logan I am so sorry about last night I am beyond embarrassed. I wish the ground could eat me up" she said

"No Ace I am so sorry. I am so sorry that you even had to be put in this situation and I really wanted to kiss you back last night" he pleaded

"Then why did you pull away?" she asked nervously

"I just didn't want that to be our first kiss after everything we have been through over the past few months" he replied

"I know! I can't believe I got that drunk. I was just wanted to escape for a night and when I saw you talking to those girls I just couldn't deal with it all" she said sadly

"Ace they were just friends that come to these events. There is nothing between us" Logan pleaded

"I guess it's just hard it takes me back to that I saw you with the girl at your apartment. I feel like I am instantly takes me back to that night" she said

"And I hate that you feel that way and I just wish I could erase that day for you" he replied desperately

"Ye me too" she said smiling

"Ace I know it's going to take a long time but I will show you that you can trust me again" he said

"I want to believe that Logan" she said

"But…?" he asked

"It's just hard right now it still feels like yesterday" she replied

"We can work on it Ace. I know we can" he said

"Ye I hope so" she said

"Does that mean you are willing to give it a shot?" he asked excitedly

"Ye I can't promise anything Logan I really don't know what I feel about it all but I know that when I am with you it feels right" she replied

"Me too Ace" he said

Before they could continue their conversation any further they were interrupted by Stephanie.

"Hey" Stephanie said clearly surprised to see the two of them together

"Hey Steph" Rory said smiling

"What are you guys doing in here?" Steph asked but was meant with silence from both Logan and Rory

"Well you guys should know that we are about to head off to the special event. Are you both ready? she added

"Ye sure we will out in a minute" Logan replied

"Ok see you guys in a minute" Steph replied as she exited the tent

"Ace I was thinking do you want to blow off this event. I really don't feel like being bombarded with a million questions" Logan suggested

"Ye I think even by now Steph has spread the word to whole group, so maybe it's for the best" she laughed

"So how about we sneak out of here and go do something fun together?" he asked

"That sounds perfect" she smiled


	18. Chapter 18

**Rory POV**

I must have fallen asleep in the car on the way and woke up just as we arrived outside Logan's apartment. It was weird being back here but I tried to push down that feeling so that I wouldn't make it any more awkward than it had been the past few days.

"I hope it's okay that we came here" Logan asked

"Of course it's not a problem" Rory replied

"Are you sure? We can go somewhere else if you want?" he asked

"Seriously Logan I am fine" she said smiling

"Ok let's head up shall we?" he suggested

They headed through the door and pressed the button of the elevator. It was hard to focus on what Logan was saying because she kept finding herself distracted by her surroundings. As hard as she was trying to not think of the girls that Logan had brought here whilst they were not together, she was failing miserably.

They arrived into the apartment and sat on the couch while Logan went into the kitchen.

"What would you like to drink Ace?" he asked

"Sure coffee please" she smiled

Rory was starting to feel more comfortable and felt so good to be back with Logan.

"Here you go" Logan said as he placed the hot mug into her hands

"Thanks" Rory replied

"So this a little awkward I guess" he said laughing nervously

"A little" she replied

"Look Ace I know that it must be weird to be here after everything that's happened but I just want you to know that no one has meant more to me than you" he said in a serious tone

"Logan I don't really want to talk about it anymore" she replied

"I know I just need you to know that even though I made a lot of bad decisions I couldn't deal with the fact that we were fighting and I wanted to escape. I realized that I loved you but it was too late and I wanted to make it up to you but maybe I have been pushing you away" Logan said

"I still don't know what I want. My head says that this is not a good idea but my heart says the opposite" she replied

"It's been a horrible couple of months for both of us but I think we owe it ourselves to give it another try" he said

"What if it doesn't work and we just end up fighting again" she said sadly

"Couples fight Ace. I was just too childish to realize that when you love someone as much as I love you it's worth working through" he said grabbing a hold of her hands

"You really think we can do this" she asked

"Do you love me Ace" he asked

"Yes" she answered

"I do too and I think that's enough" he said

"I am not sure that everyone will be happy that were back together" she said

"I can win your Mom round Ace. We just need time" he said

"I think your underestimating my Moms ability to hold a grudge" she replied

"But wait a second Ace does that me that you are willing to give this another chance" he asked smiling

"I think so" she said smiling as he reached out and pulled him into his arms and squeezed her tightly

As they pulled apart they caught each other's gaze and leaned in to kiss each other.

"Ace you don't know how happy I am right now" he said

"I think I can guess" she laughed

"This is cause for celebration I think .How about we open a bottle of champagne?" he asked

"Sure a glass or two wouldn't hurt" she said

They talked for hours and listened to music. Time seemed to slow down and before they knew it the sun was setting and they were headed to the bedroom. All of the worries Rory felt had disappeared that night and as she woke up the next day she knew she was right where she belonged. A part of her knew that she was being foolish to just rush back into a relationship with Logan but she couldn't help but feel no regrets but she knew deep down that being with him was the right thing.

"Do you think we should let my Mom know that were back together?" she asked

"I am happy to go along with anything you want to do Ace" he replied

"I think I would like to keep it a secret between just you and me for a bit. I know it's wrong to keep this from her but I just want to stay in this bubble without any outside opinions" she said

"I think that's a good idea Ace" he smiled

"I think she will come around eventually and support you" he added

" I hope so" she said nervously

"Don't worry Ace. She is your mom she will understand" he said

"So how about lets go get some breakfast" she suggested

"You read my mind" he replied

"And coffee" she smiled

" Would it be breakfast for you without coffee" she laughed


	19. Chapter 19

**Logan POV**

The next few days were so perfect they almost didn't feel real. It was so good to have Rory in his life it felt as if things had gone back to how they use to be. Rory was back at Yale and everything felt as it should. He felt guilty that she was keeping their relationship as secret from Rory's mom. Every time he brought it up with Rory, she quickly changed the topic. He didn't want to go behind her back but he thought about getting in touch with Lorelei to let her know what was going on and how serious he was about Rory.

Rory had called early that morning and he felt so guilty telling her that he couldn't meet her up for dinner with her later that day but he hoped that what he was doing was right.

He arrived at the Dragon fly in and parked in the parking lot. He waited for a couple of minutes. He sat there for a few minutes, still unsure as to whether he was doing the right thing. He thought about driving away and just letting the situation play out but he knew how important the relationship between Rory and her mom. Distracted by his thoughts he never noticed the shadow forming outside his car window, followed by a tap.

It was Lorelei and in his shock he hesitated, just staring blankly in her direction. Until she tapped again and he proceeded to roll own the window, not sure what he would say to her.

"Logan what are you doing here?" she asked in surprise

"Well I was hoping that I could talk to you for a few minutes" he replied nervously

"Let me guess it's about Rory" she replied to a silent Logan

"Come inside" she added

They walked across the pebbled car park in silence and he was dreading telling her the truth. Lorelei always seemed to so fun and understanding but for some reason he always got a cold and distant vibe from her whenever they interacted. He knew that in reason times he totally deserved it but he always felt bad from the beginning that he just didn't like him, mainly because he represented everything she hated.

As they arrived inside the hotel and headed to take a seat in the dining room, he could feel himself sweating and getting no more nervous. It didn't help that Lorelei didn't look happy at all that he was there.

"So Logan what's going on?" she asked with a stern look on her face

"Well as you I guessed I am here to talk about Rory" he replied

"Yes that much I gathered but I just don't get why we are revisiting this conversation. I thought I made my feelings clear about how I feel about you and Rory together" she said

"I know and I tried to respect that and I thought that's what Rory wanted to but that's not true anymore" he said

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"Rory and I are back together" he said

"How long has this being going on for?" she demanded

"A couple of weeks and I know that Rory wanted to share it with you but we just thought we both needed a few weeks to adjust ourselves" he said

"This is the reason I never liked Rory with you .You change her and not for the better" she snapped

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Rory doesn't keep secrets and she doesn't lie, especially to me" she answered

"She just didn't want to disappoint you" he replied

"Rory knows that I would support her no matter what" she said adamantly

"I am not sure she does, when it comes to dating me" he replied

"My relationship with Rory is not your concern though Logan" she replied

"And I don't want to get in between you guys, that's why I came here" he said

"It's just hard to accept you Logan. I can see why she likes you, you certainly are a charmer but I think that's part of the problem .I feel like you are just here as a salesman to win to me over. You are used to getting what you want but things don't work like that me. I need to see some actions and not just words" she said

"Then please give me a chance to show you because Rory and I are forever; this is serious for me" he replied

"I am not sure about that given the history you have with women" she smirked

"I know I don't have the best track record but I want to be with Rory forever; I want to marry her" he smiled

"I think that's too much for me to digest today. I can barely deal with you being back with Rory" she said firmly

"I understand that and I wanted to let you know that I can't walk away again and as much as I would like your blessing I will be with Rory regardless because I can't live without her" he said

"I can't say It will be easy but I will try to be okay with it all" she replied

The conversation ended shortly after and even though I didn't go great; it also didn't go as badly as he expected. He really didn't know what to say to Rory but he knew he needed to get back and explain in person as soon as possible.

He really hoped that she understood why he went there and that he only had good intentions but nonetheless he was still worried .He just hoped he got there before her mom called her, he didn't want her to find out that way.

He heard his phone buzzing and his heart sank, he already knew it was Rory and he had only been in the car for a few minutes.

"Hey Ace" he said nervously expecting her to shout in anger at him at any second

"What are you up to?" She asked to his surprise

"Hey Ace I am just driving right now but could you meet me for dinner. I finished up with my appointment faster than I expected?" he asked

"Sure same place as usual?" she asked

"Sure see you there in 30 minutes. Love you Ace" he said

"Love you too" she replied


	20. Chapter 20

Logan waited in the restaurant for Rory to arrive, not knowing what to expect. He anticipated that it would be about his chat with her mom considering they told each other everything. He just hoped that she would try to understand that he had the right intentions in going there. He couldn't help but feel anxious at that he had betrayed her trust all over again. The restaurant they were meeting at was their favourite, it held so many memories both good and bad, and he really didn't want to make another bad one.

"Logan have you been waiting long?" Rory asked as she suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Not long at all Ace" he said standing up to kiss her

"Great! Did you order?" she asked

He was talking back by her casual tone and light hearted nature. It wasn't what he was expecting at all.

"No I didn't yet. To be honest I was kind of distracted. I was nervous about why you wanted to meet all of a sudden" he replied

"Oh well I did want to talk to you but it can wait. Let's just enjoy dinner first. What did you get up today?" she asked

"Ok I think I should confess .I feel like it's a test" he said sheepishly

"What test? I'm confused" Rory said puzzled

"Me too but anyway I wanted to tell you that today I went to see your Mom" he said nervously

"You what?" she asked angrily

"Please don't be too mad Ace" he begged

"I'm listening" she said firmly

"But wait a second this isn't why you wanted to meet this evening"? He asked

"No I haven't even spoken to my Mom today" she stated

"Then what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked

"I wanted to see if you wanted to move in together .I know it's soon but I need space from campus and Paris" she said

"Yes I would love that Ace! Let's do it!" he exclaimed

"Logan answer me? You totally changed the topic" she said frustrated

"Yes sorry about that" he replied

"Well"? She asked

"I went to talk to your mom today. I know how close you guys are and I didn't want you to have to keep a huge secret like this from her anymore" he said

"How did it go?" she asked

"I am not sure to be honest. I find your mom kind of hard to read" he said

"She must have been shocked! I hope she isn't too mad at me" she said sadly

"Maybe we should go and talk to her together" he suggested

"I really don't think that's the best idea" she smiled

"I know I can win her around" he said

"I think that's part of the problem. She hates that you think you can get whatever you want because of who you are" she replied

"You know I'm more than that world Ace" he said

"I now that but I'm not the one you need to convince but to be honest I think you have done all you can" she smiled

"So what now"? He asked

"Now we eat because I'm so hungry and I will call my mom when I get home and talk to her" she reassured him

"What about moving in"? He asked

"Well I still really want to. I guess I should sort things out before we finalize anything"? She stated

"So I won't clear out a drawer just yet"? He laughed


	21. Chapter 21

"Hi Mom" Rory said nervously as her mom finally answered

"That nervous tone can only mean that you have spoken to Logan" she laughed

"Mom this is not funny and shouldn't you be furious with me right now" Rory asked

"I am not mad at you Rory! I was surprised to get a visit from Logan and I was hoping that you would tell me yourself but I understand" she replied

"I really didn't want to keep it from you but just with everything that's been going I just wanted some time to just enjoy being with Logan before letting the whole world in" Rory said

"So how are things going"? Lorelei asked

"Good I guess we might move in together actually" she replied

"Logan didn't mention that when he came by" Lorelei said irritated

"It's a recent thing" she replied

"As recent as when"? Lorelei asked

"I asked him yesterday" she said

"Don't you think it's too soon"? She asked

"Maybe but it feels right" Rory said

"I'm not sure that's enough Ror" She replied

"I guess we will see" Rory said angrily

"Hey sorry I don't want to fight with you, that's the last thing I want do" she replied

"It doesn't feel like that" She retorted

"I am just worried about you. You have been through so much over the past year and I worry about you getting hurt again" she replied

"I think after everything I have been through I feel like I need to give it a shot" she said

"I know you have made up your mind but it will just take me time to get used to it" Lorelei said

"I really hope you can Mom because I really am happy" Rory said smiling

"I promise I will try" she replied

"Thanks Mom. I will talk to you later. Its late now I need to get some sleep" she said

"Talk soon Rory. I'm glad we talked" she replied

"Me too" Rory said as she hung up the phone

Rory was glad she had talked to her mom but the conversation still felt so unfinished. She wondered if she would ever win her around to the idea that Logan was good for her. She knew Logan would be wondering how the talk with her mom went so she decided to give him a quick call before bed.

"Hey Ace how did it go"? He asked

"It went okay I guess" she replied

"Oh that doesn't sound promising" he teased

"Well it wasn't all bad. I think it's just going to take time" she said

"Luckily we have a lot of that" he laughed

"True" she said smiling

"I wish you could have stayed over tonight" he said

"I know me too" she replied

"I can send a car"? He suggested

"It's ok I should probably get some sleep" she replied

"So will I start emptying that drawer for you" he asked jokingly

"I think I might need more than one" she laughed

"Ok I can stretch for maybe two and a couple of hangers" he laughed

"How kind of you" she laughed

"Ok Ace I think you should go get some sleep" he said

"You too" she replied

"Meet for breakfast tomorrow" he suggested

"Yes please sounds great" She replied

"See you bright and early Ace" he laughed

"Not too early" she replied as she hung up the phone


	22. Chapter 22

A year had gone by so quickly, it felt like just yesterday when Rory had moved into Logan's place. She was really happy with her decision and was the happiest she had ever been. Logan was about to graduate and she was getting ready to head off on a trip to Europe with him to celebrate. Things with her Mom were good but they rarely mentioned Logan. It made it hard because she really wanted to share the good things about their relationship but felt she couldn't. Her mom was never rude about Logan but she still felt some animosity from her towards him. She desperately wanted to talk to her about but didn't want to rock the boat at the same time. Tonight she had planned a special dinner planned for Logan to celebrate his graduation and after that, she would go to Star's Hollow and spend time with her Mom. She was debating as to whether to bring up the Logan topic and run the chance of ruining the weekend. She would ask Logan for his advice later on.

"Hey, Ace What's all this"? Logan said as he swung open the door to reveal a candlelit meal

"Just a little thing to celebrate your graduation" she replied smiling

" This is way too much, you didn't have to do all this," he said

"It is ok I wanted to, especially since I won't here for the ceremony," she said sadly

" Believe me you are the lucky one, you won't have to spend hours of torture with my family," he said

"Can't say that I disagree with that" she laughed

"Here sit let's eat, you must be so hungry" she added

"I am starving," he said

"So are you excited to hang out in Star's Hollow this weekend and get some quality time with your Mom," he asked

"To be honest not really," she said

"Whys that I thought things were going good with you guys," he asked seeming confused

"They have been but I still feel awkward talking about you to her and I just wish it wasn't like that" she replied

"At least she seems ok with us living together," he said trying to be positive

"True but I just want us to be able to talk about anything like we used to and considering you are a big part of my life, it feels weird to just pretend you don't exist," she said

"Maybe you should bring it up this weekend, I am sure you can work it out" he suggested

"I hope so," she said sounding defeated

Logan and Rory enjoyed the rest of the night together and both woke up early together the next day.

" Hey Ace do you need my driver for the weekend," he asked

"It's ok I kind of feel like driving it might clear my head and help me think of what I am going to say to my Mom," she said

"Ok Ace I got to shoot off but seriously don't stress too much, everything with your Mom is going to be fine," he said reassuringly as he pulled her close for a hug

"Thanks, I Hope so and I hope you make it out the weekend with your family in one piece" she laughed

"No chance but luckily I have you to help me feel better when I return" she teased as he headed into the elevator and she watched the doors close

Rory quickly got a shower, packed and headed to Star's Hollow, she was filled with mixed emotions about the weekend ahead. She just hoped it would go better than all the horrible scenarios she had envisaged in her mind


	23. Chapter 23

Rory arrived at Star's Hollow and found her mother eagerly awaiting her arrival at the door. She felt all her worries melt away and she ran into the house.

" I missed you so much. I feel I haven't seen you in years. Have you gotten taller"? she asked sarcastically

" I think I am long past that stage" she laughed

" Hurry get in here I have takeout waiting for us" Lorelei shouted excitedly

" Oh, what kind?" Rory asked

" What a silly question. It really has been too long" she chucked as Rory turned the corner and seen the kitchen table full of all kinds of takeout food

" Ok It has definitely been too long . I have not seen this much food in a long time" Rory laughed

" What have you been eating at Yale," Lorelei asked mockingly

" You know fruits and vegetables" Rory joked

" Thank god you're home, you can now detox from all the healthy stuff and get back to normal" she laughed as they both pulled out a chair and started eating different dishes from practically every restaurant in Star's Hallow. After almost an hour they were so full and felt like they were going to throw up

" So are you ready to watch a movie," Lorelei asked with excitement

" Ok just give me a quick sec to go get changed into my comfy clothes" Rory replied

"Sure I will go get us set up" Lorelei replied

As Rory went upstairs she thought about whether now was the time to talk to her Mom, she didn't want to ruin the mood but at the same time felt that if she left it too long the weekend would be over. She decided it was now or never. She walked back into the living room slowly and apprehensively.

" Hey Ror whats up, you seem quiet is everything ok"? her mom asked

"Ye I'm ok but I was wondering could we talk for a bit before we settle in for our movie mararthon" she replied

" Sure what did you want to talk about"? she asked

" It's about Logan" Rory said as she say her Mom's expression insatntly and she knew this wouldn't be a fun conversation

" What about Logan"? she asked

" Well it's just that we never talk about him," she said

" We do " Lorelei replied not quite sure of herself

" We never do and if I bring him its awkward like how it is now" she replied

" Who's awkward" she giggled

" You are I can see on your face that even the mention of his name makes you want to run away as fast as you can from the conversation" Rory retorted

" I guess there might be some truth in that but it's just that there is a long history there and to be honest I just don't think we really click," Lorelei said honestly

" But I think that's because you never really gave him a chance and I don't blame you with everything that has happened" she replied

"It's not that I don't want to but I just don't know how to do that everything that's happened. I just never saw you ending up with a guy like Logan" Lorelei said

" He is not the guy you think he is and he has changed a lot" she retorted

"I don't like you being apart of that world Ror," she said firmly

" Logan doesn't want that either Mom and you guys are not all that different, you hated the world you raised in and Logan hates that too" she replied

" It doesn't seem like that when he is flashing his cash at any problem, he seems quite comfortable with it," Lorelei said annoyed

" But there is more to him than money and there is a whole side to him that you haven't given a chance," Rory said as her Mom became quiet looking deep in thought

" Mom I really want you to give him a real chance, you don't have to bets friends but it would be good to share things that include him with you from time to time" she added

" I will really try, I hate that thought that we could grow apart or that you can't talk to me because of this" Lorelei said sadly

" Ok so great let's try to move on together and meet up soon and make it less awkward" Rory smiled

"Sure sounds good," her Mom said forcing a smile

Rory knew her mom wasn't one hundred per cent comfortable with giving Logan a real chance but she also felt as though she was being genuine about giving him a shot. And at this stage, she was just grateful for that.


	24. Chapter 24

Things had been going well since Rory's talk with her mom and she really felt that her mom was trying to take an interest in her relationship with Logan. They were also bonding over her mom's upcoming wedding to Luke. Logan had been super busy working with his dad since he graduated which meant they rarely seen each other. This weekend they were finally going to get some much needed time together. They were planning to head away for the weekend and she couldn't be more excited.

"Hey Logan how's your day going"? She asked

"Long and very boring. I have been stuck in meetings all day" he said sounding exhausted

"That sucks but at least you will out of there soon and with me" she exclaimed

"About that Ace" he said shyly

"Don't say it Logan" she jokingly threatened already anticipating what he was about to say

"The thoughts of spending the weekend away with have been the only thig getting me through his horrible week but unfortunately my dad wants to have an urgent meeting with me and I think it's going to run late" he said

"Ugh he is the worst" she said pouting

"Have to say I agree with you there" he replied

"So will we see each other at all this weekend"? She asked

"I think we might have to take a rain check on the weekend away but I think I can definitely make it back tonight, it might be late but I can bring takeout" he said

"Well that makes me feel a little better at least we can hang out for a bit" she said

"Hey Ace I'm going to have to go, they are calling me" he said in a rush

-Logan rushed into the apartment knowing that he was so late and hoping that Rory was not too angry.

"Hey Logan sorry I can't believe I fell asleep" Rory said rubbing her eyes as she sat up on the couch.

"Hey Ace don't be sorry I am so late but I did bring food if you're hungry"? He suggested

"Yes please' she said smiling

"So what did you get up too today"? He asked

"No too much just finished working on my paper" she said

"I can't believe you're going to graduate this year" he said

'I know me too, it's been tough but I'm really ready to be done with school" she said

"So have you given anymore thought to what you want to do after graduation"? He asked

'I am still working on my job applications but I might do an internship if I can't find a good position straight away" she said

"That's a great idea" he said enthusiastically

"So how's work with your dad"? She asked apprehensively

"Well actually I wanted to talk you about that"? He said avoiding her gaze

"Oh no are you going on another business trip"? She asked

"Well sort of but it's a bit longer than my other business trips" he said

"Ok so how long are we talking"? She asked

"My dad wants to send me to London for 6 months" he said reluctantly

"Well that doesn't sound so bad .When are you going, maybe I can spend some of my summer vacation there" she said smiling

"That's the thing he wants me to leave on next week" he said

"Are you serious" she shouted and se stood up

"I know I am going to tell him that I won't do it" he insisted

"You can't do that Logan no matter how inconsiderate he is it's still a great opportunity for you" she said

"I just don't want to leave you" he said

"I know but at least we still have my mom's wedding to enjoy, it can be our last hurray before you go international on me "she laughed

"About that I won't be able to I leave Friday" he said

"But the wedding is Saturday. Cant he just let you fly out one day later" she said

"Being the evil genius that he is, he has already got the tickets booked and a million meetings scheduled for me the minute I touch down" he replied

"What about jet lag"? He asked

"Jet lag doesn't exist in my father's world" she said

"Well this sucks did you come with any good news"? She asked

'I'm glad you asked because this weekend I am yours so we can head out for the weekend if you want". He suggested

'You know I think I want to just stay here and eat take out and watch movies" she said

"I can't think of anything better to do" he smiled

"We can make a list of things for you to do in London, I will go grab my notebook" she said as she was about to head to her bag

"Let's erase the word London from our vocabulary just for this weekend" he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her on to his lap

"Well I'm not sure how I feel about that but I can go along with just for you" she smiled

"The things you do for me" he smiled as he pulled her in for a kiss


	25. Chapter 25

The weekend went by so quickly and before they knew it Logan was getting ready and packing up his things and Rory was heading off to Star's Hollow to help prepare for her mother's wedding .She couldn't believe she was about to say goodbye to Logan and wouldn't get a chance to see him for weeks , maybe even months.

"Can't you just stay with me a few more days"? She begged pulling him close

"I want to so bad" he replied

"It's just not going to be the same at the wedding without you" she said

"I know I wish I could be there but send my congrats to your Mom and Luke" he said

"I will! Now I am going to go first before I start crying and I can't bear to watch you leave" she said as she opened the door

"Ok Ace but don't go forgetting me" he said

"I could never" she smiled and he pulled her in for a kiss

"Bye Ace" he said as he let go of her hand

"We will see each other soon right'? She asked

"You bet" he replied as Rory headed into the elevator as the doors closed on her and Logan's face slowly disappeared

Rory arrived in Star's Hollow and immediately went to Luke's, she was in desperate need of some coffee.

"Hey Luke" Rory said as Luke looked with excitement and rushed around the counter to hug her

"Hey kid how are you. I didn't know you were coming today" he said happily

"Ye I just had a few free days so I decided to come early and see if I could help" she said

"Well you need to talk to Sookie about that, if she will let you lift a finger" he laughed

"That's ok I had hoped to just give the appearance of seeming busy anyway" she laughed

"So take a seat tell me what's being going on with you"? He said as he poured her a cup of coffee

"Well Logan's gone "she said before Luke quickly interrupted her

"What the hell? I could kill that guy" he said angrily

"It's not like that Luke, his dad is making him go to London" she said

"Oh ok so for how long"? He asked

"We don't know" she said

"I am so sorry to hear that Rory" he said

"It's ok I am hoping that I can just put it to the back of my mind" she said she said

"Hey if you're looking for your Mom she is at the inn" he suggested

"Ye I might do pop over there soon but first I might go see Lane" she replied

"Hey Zach is Lane home"? Rory asked as Zach opened the door

"Rory long time no see. How's it going "? He asked

"Not so bad. You"? She asked

"Same old same old. Anyway Lane is here" he said as he called out Lane's name

"Rory" Lane squealed as she ran towards Rory

"Zach can you leave us alone for a few hours" she added

"Where will I go? I live here" he said

"Anywhere I don't care" she said pushing him out the door

"So tell me what's being going on"? She asked Rory

"Well I do have news and I need to ask you for advice on something" Rory asked

"Sure go ahead" Lane replied

"Well Logan's dad has sent him to London" she said sadly

"For how long"? Lane asked

"No idea but oddly enough that's not even my biggest worry right now"? She said looking down

"That's big news Rory what could be bigger"? she asked


	26. Chapter 26

Rory left Lane's house feeling a lot lighter, it felt good to talk a friend about everything that had been going on with and ask for some much needed advice. She knew her mother would be wondering where she had been since Luke had definitely filled her in about her arrival. She headed back home and couldn't wait to see her mom and talk about the wedding plans.

"Hey Hun Where have you been"? Lorelei said as she ran towards the door as Rory came and hugged her

"Sorry I went to see Lane and I totally forgot the time" she said hugging her mom tightly

"Hungry"? Her mom asked smiling to ear

"Yes so hungry" she replied

"Then let's eat" she suggested as they walked into the kitchen

"So anyway are you ready for the big day"? Rory asked

"I'm just ready to show up, get married and eat" her Mom replied

"I can definitely participate in two out of the three of things" Rory laughed

"So will Logan be making it"? Her mom asked

"He won't be able to" Rory said sadly

"Whys that? Is his dad making him work"? She asked

"Not quite his Dad is sending him to London and I am not sure when he will be back" she replied

"What are you serious? What a jerk" her mom exclaimed

"I am not sure if you are talking about Logan or his dad; maybe both" she asked jokingly

"Well that's fair enough I guess but I am talking about Logan's Dad; how can he just do that with no notice" her mom replied angrily

"Ye he is kind of jerk" she replied sadly

"Kind of? How are you so calm about this"? She asked

"I don't know I think I am still in shock; we only said goodbye this morning so it's still kind of fresh" she replied

"Well you know I am free to talk about if you want" she suggested

"I am ok to be honest I just want to forget about it this weekend and just enjoy your special day" Rory said smiling

"I know but you don't need to pretend to be okay"? She replied

"I am really ok Mom" Rory smiled

"Ok if you say so" she replied

"But I am really tired so I might go to bed" Rory said

"Ok Hun sleep well and the breakfast ever will be waiting for you tomorrow when you get up" Lorelei smiled

"Made by you or Luke" Rory teased

"By whom is not important" she laughed

"Ok I will be sure to thank Luke when I see him" she retorted as she headed off to her room

A few days had passed and it was finally the big day for Luke and her mom to get married and Rory was so excited but Logan was still playing on her mind. She had been barely been able to talk to Logan with only a few texts here and there. She really wanted to talk to him but she needed to put him to the back of her mind and just focus on her Mom and Luke. Nonetheless it was finally sinking in that he was so far away and that he wouldn't be back for a long time. She was getting ready to head over to the Dragonfly to meet her Mom and Sookie and help them finish getting ready.

"Hey Rory you have the help me"? Sookie said as she rushed towards Rory looking panicked

" Whats wrong Sookie"? Rory asked

"It's your Mom" she replied

"What about my mom? ISs everything okay"? She shouted

"I guess if you call refusing to get ready and lying in bed" she replied

"Why"? Rory asked

"I have no idea" she said

"Ok I will go talk to her" Rory said reassuringly

"Thanks Rory" she smiled

Rory ran upstairs and knocked on the hotel room door.

"Go away" Lorelei said through the door but Rory ignored her and walked straight in

"Hey Ror What's up" ? She asked

"What's up with me? What's up with you"? She demanded

"Nothing much; I started a movie marathon" She exclaimed whilst avoiding Rory's gaze

"Mom you need to get up and get ready" she said sternly whilst grabbing the TV remote and switching off the TV

"I don't want to get married" she replied in whiney voice

"You love Luke; you have been waiting for this day for forever and quite frankly so have the whole of Star's Hollow" Rory said

"I hate change and all of a sudden its feels so real; I am going to be someone's wife" she said as she hoped out of bed and began pacing frantically

"But it's you and Luke; it's different" Rory smiled

"Is it? What if we end up killing each other"? She asked

"I think you guys already do that; it is part of your charm as a couple" Rory laughed

"I guess you're right; I was being ridiculous" Lorelei said sitting on the edge of the bed defeated

"A little but I heard that's pretty natural on the day of your wedding; so can I send Sookie up now before she combusts downstairs"? Rory said

"If you must" she laughed

"It's going to be fun" Rory said excitedly

"If it's not I am going to blame you" she laughed as Rory headed downstairs to get ready and finish setting up for the day

-The wedding had gone off without a hitch and they had all danced so much their feet hurt. Rory was so happy to watch Luke and her mom get married ; it was such an unforgettable day .

"Hey Hun what are you doing over here all alone" Lorelei asked holding two champagne glasses

"Just taking a break I don't think I have danced this much in my whole life" Rory replied

"And the night is still young" her mom replied excitedly

"Is it"? Rory laughed whilst looking at the time

"Here this will help you regain your dancing energy" she suggested as she handed her a glass of champagne

"Thanks Mom" she said smiling meekly

"What's up Hun? Missing Logan? I can ditch Luke and make this a girls night" ? She suggested

"Mom this is your wedding" Rory said laughing

"I know I know but he won't mind" her mom laughed

"Ok let's get you out of this bad funk" her Mom suggested as she raised her glass

"I am not sure that's going to work" she replied

"Cheers to dancing and drinking until we have to do the walk of shame home" Lorelei said as she tipped her glass against Rory's

"Cheers" Rory said smiling

"Come on Ror you have to do one" she suggested

"Ok…" Rory paused as she thought about what to say and before she even had tie to formulate her thoughts properly

"I'm pregnant" she said


	27. Chapter 27

After a mentally exhausting weekend Rory was ready to go home .Her mom had been understanding and caring about her news but she could still feel her disappointment and judgement beneath it all but she couldn't really blame here given her history with Logan. It felt like she was getting out one draining situation at home and heading straight into another one. She felt the weight of the world on her shoulders and at the same she felt guilty for avoiding Logan's calls.

"Hey hun are you all ready to go? Are you sure you don't want us to drive you back?" her mom asked

"It's ok mom I could probably do with the time to think on the drive back" she replied

"Well if you're sure" she said

"Anyway you guys should be getting ready for your honeymoon" Rory smiled

"I feel bad even going with everything going on .I can postpone Ror" she replied

"Mom it's really not necessary. I feel like if there ever was a time to be a real grown up this is the time" she laughed

"But it's ok to need your mom" she said sweetly

"I know I just feel like I need to handle this by myself but don't worry I'm sure you will be getting loads of calls from me about it soon, just after your honeymoon" she laughed

"Anytime" her mom said reassuringly

"Well I better get going so I don't get caught up in traffic" Rory said as she started to pull off

"Talk soon "her mom shouted as Rory pulled out of the driveway

Rory arrived back at the apartment which felt suddenly felt so much bigger without Logan. She hadn't really had time to let it sink in that he wouldn't be here every day. She knew she needed to think of what she was going to do and reply to Logan's messages but she also really wanted to take a nap. She thought a few more hours wouldn't do much harm, so she lay down and instantly felt asleep. She hadn't been out for long when she felt a banging sound and leaped up from the bed and headed towards the door.

She opened the door to see Colin and Finn standing there to her surprise .

"Colin and Finn what are you doing here"? She asked rubbing her eyes

"We just came to casually say hi as we were in the neighbourhood" they smiled

"At this time …shouldn't you guys be still sleeping "she questioned

"I do not appreciate the insinuation that we were out drinking last night, you know we have grown up a lot these days … you would know that if you joined the brigade once in a while" Colin teased

"Sorry guys just been so busy I haven't had time" she said apologetically

"So that's why you haven't replied to Logan too I assume" Finn quizzed

"Ah so that's why you guys are here" she laughed

"Well our reasons are too fold" Colin smiled

"Anyway aren't you going to invite us in for some tea"? Colin added

"Come on in" she said as she pulled the door fully open and they took a seat on the coach

"Well reporter girl what's new with you? What's been keeping you so busy "? Finn asked

"You know just job hunting" she replied whilst avoiding eye contact

"Something's definitely a miss here" Colin replied

"It's not like to just go off the grid" Finn added

"I am not off the grid, I'm just pre occupied at the moment and have a lot on my mind" she replied

"Take a load off and tell us everything" Finn suggesting whilst gesturing for her to take a seat

"It's not something I can talk about right now but I promise I will be back to my normal self soon and I will call Logan as soon as I get through my interview prep" she said

"I think that's our queue to leave but you know you can talk to use anytime. I know we may seem useless at times but were great listeners" Colin said

"I know guys and I really appreciate both of you but given that I have just woken from my nap I might need some space" she laughed

"Say no more were off" Finn said as they both headed out the door

As soon as they headed out the building they knew they needed to call Logan, They could tell something was not right with Rory and Logan would like to know.

"Hey Logan so we just your place" Finn said

"Was Rory there? Logan asked

"She was and not to worry, she is alive and well but ..." Finn said

"But what ..."? Logan asked desperately

"I don't know man she seemed a bit off like she didn't want to tell us something" Finn replied

"Well that doesn't sound good" Logan said sounding frustrated

"Logan maybe it's nothing we can call back later in the week and check on her again" Finn suggested

"It's ok I am not sure sending you there was a good idea after all" Logan said defeated

"So what are you gonna do" Finn asked

"I am gonna go see her" he replied

"Logan it's not exactly a short commute. Will your dad be ok with you doing that"? Finn asked

"Probably not but I will worry about that later" he said

" Well let us know if you need anything man" Finn said

"Thanks guys and can you not mention I am coming to Rory" he replied

"Sure thing" Finn said firmly

" Gotta go I have a flight to catch I guess" Logan said as he hung up the phone

Rory tried to call Logan later on that night but to no avail, she assumed he was busy in meetings but at least she tried. She would try again tomorrow.


	28. Chapter 28

Logan had barely slept on the flight and was exhausted by the time he had arrived at the apartment and hesitated before he put the key in the door. He had a million thoughts running through his mind and just wanted to know everything was ok with Rory. He wondered if maybe she was finding this whole long distance thing too much and wanted out; he desperately hoped that was not the case.

He opened the door and to his surprise there was no Rory to be found. He had thought about calling her but he thought it would best to wait for her and make some dinner for the two of them.

After cooking up a storm with the very limited ingredients he found in the fridge, he was putting the dishes on to the table when he heard the door open and seen Rory come in looking totally taken back to see him standing there.

"Hey Ace fancy seeing you here" he said

"You could say that" she replied as she walked over to hug him

"You like surprised to see me" he said

"Well as much as I love a surprise I just really didn't expect you to turn up like this" she said

"Hey can't a guy a turn up unannounced to see his girl" he teased pulling her closer as he suddenly felt her pull away

"He can it's just if I had known I would have freed up some time. How did you get time off so soon"? She asked

"Well you have been ignoring me and acting kind of odd. I was worried about you so I just left" he said

"Logan you can't just get up and leave what about your dad"? She asked

"Forget about my dad Ace and tell me why you have been ignoring me"? He asked

"Like I said I have just been busy "she said sheepishly

"You're not being honest with me" he demanded

"I don't know what to say Logan" she said

"Just talk to me" he begged

"I'm pregnant" she said

"Whattt…" he said in shock

"How long have you known this"? he asked

"Not long …a week or so" she said nervously

"Why didn't you tell me straight away" he asked angrily

"I needed time to think it through" she said

"I need some space Rory …I need to get my head around this all" he said as headed towards the door

"Logan just wait ..." she said calling out to him as he walked out the door


	29. Chapter 29

Logan drove throughout the night until he finally found himself in the city at a bar where he had arranged to meet Colin and Finn. He wanted to escape from everything and just drink the night away and Colin and Finn were the perfect pair to do that with. He kept finding Rory creeping into his mind and he knew that only alcohol could numb the guilt he felt for leaving her there alone.

"Hey Logan I can assume from the long face that things didn't exactly go to plan with reporter girl"? Finn quizzed

"You could day that" Logan replied heading into the bar

"And I can also guess that you don't feel like discussing it right now"? Colin asked

"You guessed right" Logan responded

"Let's drink boys" Logan added forcing some enthusiasm into his voice

They went in and drank for hours and lost count of the amount of shots they had all consumed. Logan had almost completely put Rory to the back of his mind and avoided the guys questioning.

"Another round please" Logan called to the bartender

"Not for us" Colin shouted

"What do you mean"? Logan asked

"I think we are sufficiently drunk" Finn laughed

"When has that ever stopped us" Logan said laughing pushing the shots towards them

"Usually I am ready to participate in the self-destruction of others but I think Rory might kill us" Finn laughed

"She is small but scary" Colin added

"Since when did you guys care so much about what any of my girlfriends think" Logan asked

"Well Rory is not just any girlfriend" Finn said

"What do you mean"? Logan asked

"What did she tell you"? Logan asked

"Nothing mate" Colin said

"We just know we have never seen you as happy as when you are with her" Finn added

"What are you not telling us Logan" Colin asked

"Did you do something" Finn asked looking increasingly worried

"It's not like that" Logan replied

"Then what is it like"? Finn asked

"I really don't know how I can explain" Logan said looking away

"Just tell us mate" Colin begged

"We can help you win her back with some grand gesture of sorts" Finn suggested

"Somehow I don't think that's going to work this time and I am not sure I want to" Logan said

"What are you talking about? Didn't you just fly half way around the world just to find out what's up with her"? Colin asked

"Ye and I found out" Logan replied

"Just tell us or we will call her and ask" Finn said

"Ok if you really must know…she's pregnant" he replied stuttering over his words

"Ok that's big" Finn said

"Then why are you here"? Finn added looking puzzled

"Ye shouldn't you be there or did just ask you to leave"? Colin asked

"I left" Logan replied

"Why would you do that"? Finn asked

"I just couldn't deal with it all" Logan said

"How is Rory doing with it all"? Colin asked

"I don't know…I just leave" Logan said realizing as he said the words out loud how much of a jerk he sounded

"Man that's fucked up" Colin said

"Well what would you do if it was you …don't act like you guys would be any different" Logan said angrily

"That's because we don't have a Rory but you do" Finn said

"It's Rory Logan …Rory" Finn added

"You need to go back there and beg her to forgive you" Colin shouted

"I don't know if I can …I am not ready to be someone's Dad" Logan said

"And I doubt Rory is either ...that's why you can't do this to her" Colin said

"Mate can you live with Rory" Finn asked

"No of course not" Logan said as he slowly started to realize even more what a huge mistake he had made

"Then you need to go right now" Finn demanded

"How can I? I have been drinking "? He asked struggling to contain his panic

"I will get my driver to come collect you and bring you there" Colin said

"Do you need us to come for moral support" Finn suggested

"No it's okay I think I have proven myself to be pathetic enough today so I think its best I go alone" he said glumly

"Bes t of luck mate and call us if you need anything "Finn offered

"Thanks guys" Logan said

Logan walked outside the bar and headed to the curb to meet the driver. As soon as he hopped in he began calling but it was going straight to voicemail. It was going to take a few hours to make it back to her and he hoped that he could sober enough before he got there. But all of sudden he was getting a call and he clicked without even looking at the caller id which he instantly regretted. It was his Dad.

"Logan I am very surprised that you even answered" Mitchum said

"Hey Dad" Logan said

"Logan explain yourself immediately" He said

"Dad can I call you tomorrow I am bit busy right now" he replied

"Well you certainly not buy working anyway, that's for sure" he said shouting

"I really thought I was getting through to you Logan and that you were finally growing up" he said sounding both angry and disappointed

"Dad I really can explain" he said

"How can you explain just up and leaving in the night and not turning up to work with no notice? Logan people depend on you" he shouted

"Dad I am not going back there right now. I have things to deal with here" Logan said firmly

"That is simply not good enough Logan. You will head immediately to the airport and get the first fight back to London" he insisted

"I can't do that Dad" Logan replied

"Is this about that Gilmore girl" he asked

"I thought that moving you away would finally but an end that whole sorry affair" he said

"Well it hasn't Dad and now there is nothing you can do to keep us apart" Logan said

"What are you talking about Logan? Did you marry that girl"? He screamed

"Not yet but I will" he replied

"Then what the hell are you rambling on about"? He asked

"Dad Rory is pregnant so there is no way I will go back to London and be apart" Logan said as the phone went silent

"Logan this is not funny .What will your mother say"? He screamed

"I don't care anymore Dad I am tired of trying to please you all" he said

"You will never accept her Logan" he said

"I don't need your approval Dad" he replied

"Then I guess you won't need all the perks that come with my approval then Logan"? He asked smugly

"I guess I don't then" he replied and hung up the phone


	30. Chapter 30

Rory had turned off her phone she didn't want to see if Logan had called or not because at this point both possibilities seemed stressful to deal with but she knew she couldn't hide from the situation any longer. She thought about leaving the apartment as it suddenly felt very much Logan's when it once felt like their place .Just as she turned on her phone she felt instant regret as she seen Mitchum's name pop up on the scream and she wondered why he was calling her.

"Rory" he said coldly

"Mr Huntzberger can I help you" she asked

"Well yes actually you can, you see I had a chat with Logan about your situation" he said

"My situation" she quizzed

"Don't play coy Ms Gilmore let's not pretend you didn't plan it all this way. I knew you didn't want Logan to go to London but to get your claws into him this way surprised even me" he said laughing

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she replied

"I want you to know Rory that we will never accept this for Logan or our family" he said

"What makes you think I want any part of your family" she said sharply

"You two are far too young to have a baby" he said

"Be that as it may it's happening whether you or Logan is ready to accept it or not "she shouted

"Logan will never be ready" he said

"Then I will raise the baby alone" she said

Just as she uttered the words Logan came through the door

"Ace I am so sorry I want to do this with you" he said

"Logan what are you doing back here" she asked angrily

"Is Logan there, put him on the phone immediately" Mitchum demanded

"It's for you" Rory said passing the phone to Logan

"Goodbye dad" he said as he hung up the phone

All of a sudden a smile appeared on Rory's face and she pictured Mitchum's face after he realized Logan hung up on him but that smile soon faded when she looked up and seen Logan standing in front of her.

"Logan why are you"? She asked

"Rory I made a huge mistake when I left" he said quietly

"It's the first and probably won't be the last Logan and forgive me if I don't want to get used to it anymore" she said turning away from him

"I don't know what to say Rory ...I was scared and just ran" he said

" But Logan that's your go to move and just when I thought I could trust you after everything we've been through but I think things will never change and I definitely don't want to live like a Huntzberger" she said

" I know I have asked for so many second chances but Rory this was just such a shock I wasn't thinking and needed time to get my head around it" he pleaded

"Is that why you smell like booze" she said sarcastically

"You were just clearing your mind no doubt with some company" she added

"I just went to see the guys" Logan stated

"And you expect me to believe that"? She asked

"You can ring them and ask them Rory" he said

"They're your friends Logan" she said defeated

"Rory you know they love you far more than me. They were the ones that told me what I fool I was being" he said

"You couldn't figure that out by yourself" she said

"I know Rory I am the biggest idiot of all the time but that's why I need you" he said

"Logan do you know how scared and upset I was. What if you just leave again when things get too tough"? She asked

"It will never happen again" he said firmly

"How can I trust that" she said starting to tear up as Logan approached her and place his hands on her shoulders pulling her closer

"I know you can't see a time now when you can trust me again but Rory I will make it up to both of you" he said

"What about your family" she asked

"Forget them we can make our own family" he suggested

"I am not sure that's possible but it sounds great" she said

"We can do this Rory" he said hugging her

"But what about Yale and London …and were so young" she said a million thoughts came rushing through her mind

"We will figure it all out but for now why don't we call the guys since I bet they are wondering if you have forgiven me or not" he said

"Sure sounds good" she said

"By the way I have missed you Ace I didn't get a chance to tell you that earlier" he said kissing her on the forehead

The end


End file.
